


Black Velvet

by jadedspunk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Biting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Finger Sucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love/Hate, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Showers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedspunk/pseuds/jadedspunk
Summary: The continuation of the epic and tragic romance of Rey and Kylo Ren. Takes place after TLJ.





	1. Chapter 1

After the battle on Crait - what was left of the Resistance had intercepted a response to Leia’s code and made their way to the planet Revola. It was a small, lush planet - but it’s capital had a booming metropolis. Revola had managed to develop a force field protecting it from detection from the First Order. Revola lowered the force field for a matter of seconds, to let the Falcon into their atmosphere. Rey and Chewy lowered the Falcon onto the space strip. The handful of Resistance fighters that were left, exited the ship, Leia leading the way. A group of soldiers approached the ship, led by a tall, dark, and distinguished man.  
  
“General Organa - Welcome back to Revola!” He beamed, smiling and extending his arms to her for an embrace. She smiled warmly and embraced him.  
  
“Thank you Sovereign Sloan - this is it...all that’s left...can you believe it…” Leia’s smile faded as she spoke, gesturing behind her.  
  
“Well that’s not true General” He took a beat. Leia looked at him, questioning. “Revola is not just an ally anymore - we are with you - Revola is the Resistance.” As he ended his sentence, he kneeled to Leia and all the soldiers behind him saluted Leia.  
  
“Oh YES!” Poe exclaimed, giving a smiling Finn a rough rub on the shoulder with excitement. The Resistance rebuilding had begun.  
  
Six months had passed. Revola had an extensive military and weapons that have now become The Resistance’s. Poe and Finn were promoted, Poe to Lieutenant General and Finn to Captain. Rose had made a full recovery from her crash on Crait, and had been promoted to Captain as well. Rey was their resident Jedi now, in their eyes. Whatever that meant, a mascot? She, however, still didn’t know where she stood on the spectrum of the force. Luke had faulted her for her pull to the darkness. She was becoming more and more powerful by the day. That could only mean one thing...so was he. _Darkness rises and light to meet it._  
  
She was exhausted. In some small way she missed the quiet on Jakku. Before she was thrown into the thralls of this intergalactic war, she led a simple life. She worked alone, she didn’t really have friends. There were no other girls her age in the Jakku village she lived, and the boys - well, they grew up to be exactly like the the fathers that raised them. She avoided them at all costs.  
Finn, Rose, and Poe has become a tight little group. Rey was close with them sometimes too. Finn and Rose’s feelings for each other had began to blossom. Which in turn, had Poe giving Rey _those eyes_ from time to time. She wished she could be that normal girl who could double date with her friends. It’s not like Poe wasn’t charming and handsome. He was. It’s just, he would never be what she _needed._  
  
And she was absolutely exhausted. Sure, she had six months to recover from the events of Ahch-To, The Supremacy and Crait. But she was still fighting, fighting everyday. Straining to hold that door in the back of her mind shut. It took all of her emotional energy. Which is why she closed herself off from her friends frequently. She was sure they blamed it on “the force” and her “being a jedi”. Things they chalked up to simply just not understanding. Oh but if they knew the truth…  
  
Snoke had claimed he had fabricated the connection that she shared with _him._ With Ben. No, no it’s Kylo. He made it abundantly clear who he was with that extended gloved hand and backhanded proposal.  
  
Unfortunately when Snoke was severed, their Force Bond was not. She was startled when she saw him kneeling in the old resistance base looking up at her, completely broken. There were so many words they both wanted to say, but all either of them could do was just stare, their lips on the edge of spilling over with words. She couldn’t bare the thought of what could have been with him and she closed the door of the Falcon, the connection slamming shut with it. Kylo flinching as he felt the connection leave his body.  
  
She didn’t know why or how this connection between them was created. She came to the conclusion it was some sort of cataclysmic event in the Force when they entered each other’s minds on Starkiller. It took her awhile to build up to shutting it out. There were moments, he would all of a sudden appear in front of her. Each time she would lock eyes with him, the yearning and need in his eyes only increased. At first she would just look away from him and close her eyes tightly until he disappeared. Ultimately, she learned it happened in moments when she was deep in thought about him. She eventually used the force to block him out. All the many, multifaceted feelings she had for him, she bottled them and put them somewhere else in her subconscious. Using all of her energy to block the door, from letting him in. She would feel it every so often, a thumping, intoxicating, black velvety sensation - him trying to get through to her. It was hard - so hard. Because the sensation she felt - was the same sensation she felt when their hands touched in the hut on Ahch-To.  
  
She had found solstice in escaping her apartment in the city for a little shack on the lake miles from the city. Most of her life, she had never been around water or green, and she wanted to drink as much of it in as she could. She didn’t care about the luxe, fashion, and technology of downtown Revola. For six months she had been trying to accomplish one goal. The sacred jedi texts be damned because they’ve been no help. The light saber. The broken device, a representation of the heartbreak she felt that night on The Supremacy. She had fixated on repairing it. What exactly that fixation represented in her subconscious was something she couldn’t afford to let her thoughts drift to right now.  
  
Her arm was outstretched towards the broken pieces of the saber that lay on the grass. They begin to shake and rise from the ground. She is straining to hold them in her focus. They drop to the ground.  
  
“ARGH!” She yells and gets up from her seated position, grabbing a rock and throwing it at the lake. She runs her hands over over her forehead and wraps her arms above her head, breathing heavily.   
_You’re still holding on, let go!_  
  
No. Don’t go there. She thought to herself. She stared at the water for a moment. Maybe she needed to let go. For just a minute, completely focus on the saber instead of holding the door shut. It was too risky. But she needed to fix the saber. She turned her head back towards the saber. _Fuck it._  
  
She marched over to it and sat down. The golden sunset splashing across her face. She sat and breathed for a moment with her eyes closed. She let everything go. She felt balance, at peace. The saber pieces began to rise in front of her. The wind picked up and swirled around her. The pieces sparked and lightning vines enveloped the pieces pushing them together on opposite ends. The cracked crystal pieces now exposed on each side, the metal hilt, melting, and flowing over exposed pieces to make whole. The sparks ramped up with the wind before stopping all at once, the saber falling to the grass. _Complete._  
  
She slowly opened her eyes as they fell on the hilt. She looked at it confused and intrigued. Her fingertips reached out to it and wrapped around it. She stood up. She held it out in front of her, horizontally, as she would her staff. She ignited it. The laser current rushed out of both ends of the saber, her face reflecting the brilliant gold color that pulsed out each end. Her mouth slowly turning into a radiant smile. Jubilant laughter broke through her smile as tears swelled in her eyes. She began to spin it around, stabbing the air with each end. She spun around again. SMACK! She ran into a solid, yet soft object. She let off the saber ignition. Her eyes fluttering coming to terms with what she just ran into, she looked up the dark fabric. A familiar sensation flowing through her body. _Black velvet._ Her eyes landing on his. He looked down at her, a smirk playing across his full lips. She felt his gloved hands wrap around her elbows. She gasped and threw herself backwards falling on the grass. She closed her eyes tightly, locking every lock she had in the back of her mind, pressing against that door with all she had. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily. He was gone. The last of the golden sunlight drained from her face as it set across the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened in a blur. It was one of those earth shattering moments that you feel frozen. The doctors all said it was a sudden complication from being exposed to the raw space after the Raddus bridge was attacked. There would never again be a soft, encouraging hand squeeze. Never hear her dry humor. Never feel that warm and secure feeling that would encapsulate you whenever she was near. General Leia Organa has died, and the galaxy is in paralyzing disbelief.

  
It seemed like the entirety of Revola was attending her funeral. Rey looked around at all the sullen faces, she barely recognized any of them. The casket was placed under a willow tree whose branches fluttered in the breeze. Rey sat in the front row in between Finn and Poe. Thunder cracked through the sky above them just as the pastor finished and the orchestra began to play “Claire de Lune”, a song from an old, old world, Leia’s favorite. Drops began to fall from the sky and flick the flowers and leaves that hugged the aisles of chairs. Rey squeezed her hands on her lap, as her eyes began to swell into pools. She was heartbroken. And all she could think was - NO. Don’t let your mind go there. Oh no - here it comes. What if she had done something differently that night in the throne room? Could she have somehow given Leia the one thing she had been yearning for for so long. _Ben._ Did she assume the worst in his proposal? Could she have just talked him down? And he and Leia could have been...her eyes flickered as tears escaped, rolling down her cheeks, already moist from the rain. She breathed in a sobbed breath as her eyes drifted up from her hands. She wasn’t at all surprised when her eyes fell on the dark figure in front of her. Her sad eyes meeting his as he turned his head towards her, surprised by her appearance. His eyes, confused as they searched Rey’s devastated face. His eyes darted around her, as her surroundings slowly came into his view. That’s new. His confused brow unfurrowing as realization set in when he heard the familiar song playing. It was his mother’s funeral. His eyes met Rey’s again. Her eyes never left his. Another tear rolled down her tanned cheek. His jaw clenched as his chin trembled. She opened her mouth, not sure what she was about to say. He turned his head away from her, black hair collecting into a curtain in front of his eyes. His presence slowly began to fade away, and swirl into the wind and rain. Her eyes flitted around, looking for him. _Fuck._ The door was getting harder and harder to keep closed.

There was an extravagant reception at Revola’s grand ballroom. She felt extremely out of place in her rather casual black capris with matching vest, and dark grey wrap shirt underneath. She sat alone at the bar. Sipping a glass of sparkling wine as the bartender poured her a shot of something hard and brown. She had never tasted anything like this wine before. On Jakku, she could drink the hard stuff with the best of the old boys. So she was familiar with that. Finn walked up next to her and sat down. She smiled not looking over at him.

“Did you ever think your life would end up here?” Finn asked, gesturing to the bartender for another beer.

“Only in my dreams…” She said as she threw back the shot. Wincing as the liquid flowed down her throat like lava. She slammed the glass down, nodding to the bartender for another as he brought Finn a beer. She brought her wine glass to her lips. Finn looked at her concerned.

“You okay Rey?” Finn pried. She looked over at him after taking a sip. She nodded.

“I’m fine...it’s just been...a lot.” She attempted to explain. The bartender filled up her shot glass. She smiled.

“I get it...I can’t imagine how alone you must feel going through all this force and jedi stuff. I wish I understood and could help.” Finn offered. She smiled at him and rubbed his back.

“Thank you...you’re a good friend Finn.” Rey said as she squeezed his shoulder before dropping her hand back to the bar. She brought the shot glass back up to her lips. Damn it was like fire. It was numbing everything though, and that’s what she needed right now.

  
The reception continued well into the early hours of the dark morning. Rey and her friends had quite a bit to drink, luckily they all lived in the same building a few blocks from the ballroom. They stumbled home as group, Rey avoiding Poe’s affectionate advances. They all wanted to keep the night going and headed to Rose’s place. Rey bid them goodnight, and retreated to her apartment. She struggled with the fingerprint reader getting in her front door. She slammed the door behind her. _Oops._ That was loud. She shouldn’t have had that last shot. She needed to sober up or tomorrow morning was going to be hell. She made her way to the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes and throwing them on the floor as she made her way there. She reached in the shower turning the water on. She liked the water really hot since she arrived on Revola. The showers on Jakku were cold and far inbetween. She stepped inside and let the water wash over her head. She closed her eyes and breathed in the steam. She was a little dizzy. Drunk showering, maybe wasn’t a good idea. She reached for the loofah sponge and squeezed some soap on. She was rubbing the sponge and suds over her body, and her mind began to wonder. His jaw clenching. The smell of him when she smacked into him by the lake. Back to the stolen moments in the elevator. When she saw him without his shirt, getting obviously flustered, and him knowing it with that smirk.  
The white bubbles slid down her tan skin. She felt relaxed, for the first time in a long time. And then there it was - that thumping, an intoxicating scent pushing through. She didn’t fight it. She dropped the sponge. All of a sudden she felt his presence behind her. She didn’t turn around. He looked at her shell-shocked. He was in his quarters, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked down the length of her slick skin, swallowing hard. He didn’t want to make a sound. _What was she doing? Did she know she let him in?_ She slowly turned her head in his direction, but never looking at him, acknowledging his existence. She bit her lip. He breathed heavily, obviously flustered. He watched the water flow down her brown hair, down her back, down the supple side of her breast, that he could see, down her bare ass. _Fuck he was hard._ Water - he had learned in his training could be manipulated with your consciousness, like all aspects of nature, were a part of the force. He let out a shaky breath and focused on the water streaming onto her body. She gasped as the water flowing over her was suddenly the most pleasurable thing she had ever experienced in her life. What was this? The force? The water was him, it felt like him, in all the ways she shouldn’t let it. Her heart was racing. She turned her head up towards the water gushing out of the showerhead. Her lips parted, and she was letting water gush into her mouth, letting him fill her and spill over the edge of her lips. He was trembling as he felt her lips, the wetness of her tongue, the way she tasted. She was still turned away from him, and God he just wanted to see her face. The water flowed down her neck, in between her breasts, down over her belly button, and between her thighs. Flowing through the sensitive folds that guarded her most vulnerable part. A shock of frenzied ecstasy ripped through her body and out her toes. She smacked her hand against the tiled wall, holding on. _Keep going, please._ She was practically panting, insatiable. A sobering judgement washed over and she grabbed the shower knob, thrusting the cold water on. A cold shock washing the heat away. She ran her hands through her wet hair and whirled around, her hair smacking against the tile. He was gone. Her breasts were heaving up and down. She brought her hand up to her mouth, rubbing her thumb over her lips. Did that just happen?


	3. Chapter 3

After Leia’s passing. Poe was promoted to General. Rey was happy for him and she hoped for the best. It was no secret Poe was a rash decision maker, and Rey hoped there wouldn’t be another Dreadnaught/Bomber incident on D’Qar that she heard about. It could have been easy to blame Poe for shoddy leadership, a lot of people died that day. But the truth of it was, The First Order needed to be stopped

She promised herself she would try harder to keep the door locked. She let her guard down and did something incredibly stupid. At least, she thinks she did. The whole thing felt like a dream. She’s not sure it actually happened. Either way. The door is not being opened again. She retreated back to her lake house for the rest of the week to train with her newly created double-edged saber.

On this particular day, she had just gotten done with an extensive workout. She made her way inside the small house, wiping her forehead with her arm. She grabbed a glass off the kitchen shelf, and filled it under the sink. She took a breathless gulp. The small electronic device on the coffee table began to ring. She never had a phone before. She had always attempted to save up for one on Jakku, but always got discouraged when she realized there was no one to call or to call her. She got one when they arrived here in Revola to keep in touch with her friends.

“Uh - hello?” She answered, she was still getting the hang of it.  
“Rey - it’s Finn - we need you to come in to the base. It’s important.” He disclosed. She furrowed her brow.  
“Okay, I can be there in an hour.” She said before she hung up. She walked back in the kitchen and set the glass in the sink. She stared out the kitchen window for a moment. She had a feeling...something was about to change. She grabbed her satchel and headed for the door. She locked up and hopped on her speeder and headed back to the city.  
She parked the speeder out front of the heavily guarded base. She flashed her badge to the soldiers outside the entrance and made her way inside. She made her way through the hallways and into the war room. Everyone looked over at her when she entered the room. She stopped in her tracks and squinted her eyes.  
“What?” She questioned someone, anyone. Finn walked over to her.  
“Rey - we received an intermission.” Finn began to explain.  
“From the First Order?” She asked. Poe shook his head.  
“Apparently from 150 governing planets in the galaxy who decided we are now the enemy!” Poe almost yelled.  
“That’s not true Po-General Dameron” Soveriegn Sloan exclaimed.  
“Oh including this Planet.” Poe punctuated.  
“General you are tethering on the edge of ungrateful...These planets are co-signed on an initiative to bring peace to the galaxy. Something I thought was the ultimate goal of The Resistance.” He howled. Sloan turned his attention to Rey.  
“Canto Bight is hosting a Truce Ball for The Resistance and The First Order.” He explained. Rey nodded and looked around.  
“Okay - but what does that have to do with me?” She wondered out loud.  
“One force user from each side. One escort each. No troops, no military ships, no light sabers, and no violence.” Poe read to her. She didn’t respond. Her eyes fell to the floor.  
“We have to find another way - we can’t send her alone to him. Who knows what those snakes are capable of!” Finn pleaded to Poe.  
“Oh we are finding another way!” Poe confirmed. Sloan, Finn, and Poe’s voices all blurred together as Rey thought about the what this meant. Peace and Purpose.  
“I’ll do it.” She surrendered. The men stopped talking and turned to her.  
“No - I won’t allow it.” Poe put his foot down. She turned her head towards him, with daggers in her eyes.  
“You don’t get to allow me to do anything, General Dameron. You are in no position to stand between me and a possible balance in the galaxy.” she fought back. Balance. A faint memory washed in front of her mind. Keep it out.  
He sighed, defeated.  
“Fine! But Finn or I are going with you.” He ordered.  
“Absolutely not. I am participating in these talks, and the last thing I need is one of you staging some ill-fated plan to best the First Order and have the whole thing come tumbling down, with 150 planets turned against us.” She dressed them down. She turned her head towards Rose, who was listening careful in the corner of the room.  
“I’m taking Rose. Her intelligence and insight into Canto Bight are exactly what this mission needs.” Rey explained gesturing towards Rose. Rose perked up, a surprised smiled playing across her lips. Finn and Poe were speechless. Poe throwing his hands up with exaggeration.  
“Fine...just...let me know what you need.” Poe gave in. Sloan approached Rey and took her hand.  
“Thank you so much Rey. This is going to make a huge difference in the state the galaxy.” He said patting the top of her hand.  
“Is...Does the Supreme Leader even have an interest in peace?” Rey barely managed to ask, careful to not let her mind wonder.  
“We can only hope. 150 Planets, many of which supply the First Order with goods, weapons, and bases. They have no choice.” Sloan resolved.

The next day Rey and Rose were preparing the Falcon to head to Canto Bight. The two girls were talking to Finn outside the Falcon’s ramp when an Assistant to Sloan approached them with a trunk.  
“Ladies I have a selection of gowns on behalf of Sovereign Sloan, shall I take them aboard?” The assistant presented the trunk. Rey looked at her confused.  
“Gowns? Can’t I just wear this?” Rey asked motioning to the casual outfit she was wearing. Finn and Rose busted out laughing. Rose nodded to the Assistant to bring it on board.  
“Canto Bight is - well...have fun Rey.” Finn told her trying to contain his laughter. He gave her a hug. She playfully shoved him away from her. Finn turned his attention to Rose. Rey looked between to two of them and took a hint.  
“I’ll see you on board, Rose…” She said smirking at them as she turned to head on board of the Falcon. She looked back at her two friends, exchanging a sweet kiss. She smiled. Poe approached her from the side.  
“Rey. Hey.” Poe said meekly. She turned her attention to him and gave him and annoyed smile, raising her eyebrows.  
“General Dameron.” She greeted him. Poe laughed.  
“Look - I’m sorry about yesterday. I should have had more faith and trust in you. I just want you to know I believe in you. I know you want what’s best for the Resistance” He apologized.  
“For the galaxy.” She corrected him. The two exchanged a slightly tense smile. Rose interrupted, walking between the two of them. She patted Poe on the shoulder.  
“Catch ya later Fly Boy.” Rose bounced up the ramp. Rey gave Poe one last look and turned to smile at Finn. She headed up the ramp and turned to close the ramp. She placed a shaky hand on the controls. She looked down the empty ramp. An image of Kylo kneeling in front of her on Crait splashed across her mind. She shook her head, shaking away the image with it. She pressed the button to close the ramp. She stared at the ramp as it rose and closed. She could push the mere thought of him out of her mind all she wanted, but she had to grapple with the very real fact that she was going to be face to face with him very soon. Not only face to face, but speaking. Not only speaking, but engaging in peace talks.  
“Rey?! We doing this?” Rose called from the cockpit. Rey took a deep breath and headed for the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...I know, no Kylo/Rey this chapter but, BOY IS IT COMING ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::swoon::
> 
> I listened to "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Vitamin String Quartet on repeat as I wrote this chapter. You should listen as you read to get the mood I was going for <3
> 
> More More More to come!

She stares out at the ocean horizon. The sun is setting as her fingers grasp around the railing on the balcony of her hotel room. She lets out a shaky breath. She brings her fingertips up to the jewels that are splayed across her neck and closes her eyes.

Earlier, when Rey and Rose landed in Canto Bight they were greeted by Ambassadors assigned to “The Light”. Kimi and Tari, two men that were extremely friendly, but there was something you didn’t fully trust about them. When they asked Rey and Rose what time their Glam Teams would be arriving, Rey and Rose exchanged a confused and terrified look. Kimi made a call and made arrangements for a team to arrive to Rey and Rose’s suite. The girls followed behind them up the expansive marble staircase up to the Casino Resort. Rey began to look around at people’s faces, all of them were staring. It became instantly clear that this was a show, a show the whole galaxy had been waiting for. Light and Dark at peace. It had taken years upon years for these 150 planets to build up the confidence and wherewithal to force the hands of the Light and Dark. To stop the war, stop the violence. The pressure of it all clamped down on Rey’s chest. They stopped outside a hotel door.  
“Ladies - this is your suite. The team will be arriving in an hour with your luggage to get you ready for the Truce Ball. We will be back here in 3 hours to escort you downstairs.” With an awkward smile and nod, they were gone. Rose gave Rey a cocked eyebrow before opening the door. The girls walked in and immediately stopped in their tracks looking around the enormously luxurious suite. They made their way through. The suite had a sitting room, a dining room, each of them had their own bedroom, balcony and bathroom. The Glam Team arrived and what felt like a whirlwind of makeup, dresses, jewelry and hairspray was over before they knew it. Rey hadn’t looked in the mirror. Every minute since they landed the knot in her stomach only grew. 

She opened her eyes, taking her fingertips off the necklace. She swallowed hard, watching the ocean swallow the remainder of the sun. A breeze blew through her sleek hair. It was down and blown out, and tossed to one side. The glam team pulled a white gown, of course, she had to wear the uniform of the Light Side. The gown was long with a deep slit in the leg and it had fitted long sleeves and a deep v neckline. She stood wobbly on her strappy black heels. She had never worn anything except dusty old brown boots, so walking in heels was going to be a bit of a challenge. Suddenly she felt like the air was knocked out of her, a presence, black and velvet, him. He was close in proximity, he had arrived.  
“Rey! Are you ready?” Rose called from the sitting room. Rey took a deep breath and stiffened her face into confidence. She walked inside from the balcony and opened her bedroom door.  
“Wow! You look amazing!” Rose complimented her. Rey smiled and looked down Rose’s classic strapless lavender gown.  
“So do you.” Rey returned. There was a sudden knock at the door. Rey nearly gasped. It was Kimi and Tari. Rose noticed the panic on Rey’s face and grabbed her hand.  
“You got this.” Rose gave her an encouraging squeeze of the hand. Rey smiled and exhaled.

Kimi and Tari lead them downstairs through the casino towards the ballroom and stopped just outside the double doors.  
“Okay Miss. Rey, we will accompany you inside and introduce you to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” Tari began. Rey winced at the name ‘Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’ and then slightly smiled to the fact that Tari thought he was introducing the two of them for the first time.  
“And once again as a reminder - these peace talks have a zero tolerance policy for light saber use and violence through the force.” Tari reminded her. She smiled and nodded, acutely aware of her light saber strapped to her thigh. With that he turned and opened the double doors with a rush of music, glasses clinking, and jubilous chatter. The girls continued inside followed by Kimi and Tari. Rey scanned the room as she moved through. Her eyes falling on the dark figure her eyes were searching for. There he was. 30 feet across the room. Flanked by Hux and two Canto Bight ambassadors. She stopped in her tracks, it felt like the room went silent. He was surrounded by a handful of casino waitresses, clamouring for his attention. She was surprised by the jade colored emotion that rushed through her body. She blinked and shook it away. He stopped mid sentence and raised his head turning towards her, sensing her presence. His eyes met hers before falling to scan her body, his mouth falling slightly agape at the sight of her. His eyes focused back on hers. An intense gaze, coupled with that familiar energy passed between them.  
“I’ll...um...be at the bar.” Rose stumbled to get out before patting Rey on the arm and heading over to the busy bar. Rey’s eyes didn’t leave his, only to be interrupted by Tari nudging her forward. They made their way across the room towards Kylo. Her heartbeat quickened with each step.  
“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren - meet -” Tari was cut off by Kylo.  
“Rey.” He said softly.  
“Supreme Leader.” She greeted him, monotone and annoyed. Hux entered from the corner of her eye.  
“Girl - you will curtsy in the presence of the Supreme Leader!” Hux practically spit at her.  
“I will never.” She hissed through clenched teeth back at him. She was restraining herself from reaching for her saber and plunging it through that evil goon.  
“As Force representatives of the Light and Dark, The Resistance and The First Order - Canto Bight welcomes you to the Intergalactic Truce Ball the prelude to tomorrow’s Peace Talks - as a show of good faith to the co-signed planets, we insist you take the dance floor for the First Dance of the evening.” The other Canto Bight ambassador greeted them before the rest of the ambassadors ushered the two of them out to the dance floor.  
“Um… I don’t think -” Rey began to protest. Before she knew it, it was just the two of them in the center of the dance floor, face to face, all eyes on them. The Orchestra began to play. Rey’s cheeks flustered with pink.  
“This was a mistake - I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have come here. I’ve never danced before...I-” Before she could finish her panicked meltdown, Kylo pulled her waist towards him and lifted her hand, placing his other hand on the small of her back.  
“Just follow my lead.” He whispered in her ear. He led her around the dance floor, swaying as the music filled the room. She swallowed hard, resisting inhaling, knowing full well his intoxicating scent would fill her airways. She let it in, her knees feeling a twinge of weakness.  
“You look exquisite if it isn’t obvious.” His words melted, looking away from her. She glanced up at his face, her cheeks blushing slightly. She pressed her glossed lips together.  
“More like unrecognizable...I didn’t do this...for you...I mean, they made me look like this” She stuttered, defending his compliment. He smirked slightly. “I’m a bit, shocked - that you would be open to participating in these peace talks.” She admitted to him.  
“Not like I had a choice.” He countered. She nervously bit her lip, glancing up at him. Deciding if she should say what she was about to say.  
“Your mother would be proud, I think.” She offered. His jaw tightened at the mention of Leia.  
“She loved you and still held onto hope until the end.” She continued.  
“Let’s not.” He dismissed her, putting an end to that subject. “Let’s talk about what you felt when you walked in here tonight.” He said as his tone turned slightly more playful. She looked up at him confused before his eyes glanced down and confronted hers. “I felt it coursing through your veins. You were jealous…” He accused her, a slight smirk playing on his lips. She shot him an offended look.  
“As if I would be.” She countered. “And you would do good to stay out my head and my...body.” She warned him. There was a moment of silence, just their breathing.  
“You didn’t seem to mind the intrusion in the shower…” He challenged her, his voice low. Her eyes widened. _So it was real._  
“That...was a mistake...fueled by too many drinks and too many emotions from that day.” She defended herself. He twirled her, pulling her back towards him wrapping in his arm.  
“It didn’t taste like a mistake.” He dared her, looking down at her pausing the dancing. Both of them remembering what the other tasted like during the bond from the shower.  
“It was...I woke up disgusted with myself.” She hurled at him. His jaw clenched. He twirled her out and let go, letting her bump into a champagne tower table, a few glasses falling from the top. Her face blistered with embarrassment. She turned her attention back to him.  
“I hate you.” She seethed.  
“I know.” He concurred. She turned and hastened out of the ballroom, her white gown trailing behind her. He stared after her. Every step away from him, regret slowly spilling its way into his heart. Hux approached him, arms behind his back.  
“She flees the Truce Ball - is this a precursor for tomorrow’s accords?” Hux sneered.  
“Stay here.” Kylo ordered before following after her. Hux watched him leave, disapproval with a hint of confusion playing on his face. He glanced over to the bar where his eyes met Rose, who had been looking on. She raised her eyebrows before looking away quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Reylo Playlist for your reading pleasure :)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1218872110/playlist/1ZIF3h0pxsYp6HxTDkSmLj
> 
> This is a long Chapter, ugh but so worth it ;)

Once she made it out the double doors of the ball room. She reached down and unbuckled her heels, kicking them off and picking them up by the straps with two fingers. She looked up and saw everyone in her vicinity staring at her. She let out an unstable exhale. Before running to the exit barefoot and pushing through the doors. She made her way down the marble stairs, and turned to the right and headed down an empty stone alleyway leading to the stables. She had no idea where she was going, but her instincts just told her to get out of there.  
  
“Rey!” Kylo called from behind her. She stopped and dropped her heels, the sound echoing off the stone walls. She didn’t turn around. He stopped and breathed heavily from his position. The only light in the alley was the blanket of cool blue moonlight draped over them. She slowly reached between her thighs into the high slit of her dress, removing her saber from it’s holster. She thrust it to her side, igniting it. The top gold blade crossing her back, the other flanking her side. She slowly turned around to face him.  
  
“Are we really going to do this here?” He asked, adrenaline pumping through his veins. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
“With our track record I would be worried, too, if I were you.” She needled him, reminding him of the past times she’s bested him. He scoffed slightly, a smirk playing on his lips, appreciating her wit. His saber emerged from inside his sleeve. He ignited it, twirling it in the trademark way he does. Red reflecting off his confident face. Gold off her determined face. She charged at him, spinning her saber staff making contact with his. He mostly defended her aggressive attacks. She had gotten stronger. They exchanged blows, the upper hand volleying between the two of them. She made an over-confident move, she lost her grip on her saber and Kylo flung it out of her hands. She was defenseless as he force pushed her up against the stone wall. He pointed his saber at her, stalking towards her until his blade was inches from her face. She could feel the heat from his blade. She stared intensely into his eyes. He turned the blade, taunting her, the cross guard waving across his gaze.  
  
“I offered you the galaxy.” his low voice was gravely, scolding her.  
  
“I didn’t want the galaxy, I just wanted _you_!” She shrieked back at him. His eyes widened, fixated on hers. “Ben...I just wanted Ben…” She corrected herself. He lowered his saber, extinguishing it. Moonlight replacing the red glow on their faces. He moved closer to her.  
  
“I’m done with this pretense that I’m actually capable of killing you” He confessed throwing his saber hilt to the ground, his eyes blazing into hers. She looked down at the ground as his saber hit. She pushed him in his chest away from her.  
  
“No. Come on!” She protested as she force pulled her saber towards her. He moved back to her, swatting her saber to the ground. He pushed her up against the wall, pinning her wrists with his grasp.  
  
“Does that make it easier, killing each other?!” He demanded. “When are you just going to admit it?” Their faces were centimeters apart. He was practically inhaling the breath she exhaled.  
  
“Rey!” Rose yelled at the end of the alleyway. She hustled towards them, followed by Hux, who walked calmly towards them with his classic arms behind the back stance. Kylo let go of Rey and backed away, his eyes still fixed on hers. She glared back at him.  
  
“Come on...we need to get out of here before anyone catches you with a lightsaber.” Rose advised, bending down to grab Rey’s shoes. Rey broke the gaze, and began to follow Rose down the Alley. She bent down and grabbed her saber. She looked at Kylo, walking backwards as she stared him down, before turning and disappearing down the dark alley. He continued to look after her. Hux approached him.  
  
“Supreme Leader - we should squash those rebel roaches and pillage this city. Forget peace.” Hux hissed. Kylo force pulled his saber to him, and attached it to his hip.  
  
“We stay the course.” Kylo rejected, beginning to walk away.  
  
“That girl-” Hux began before his throat was crushed by pressure. Kylo held the force choke at the mere mention of her before throwing him across the alley. Kylo turned and walked out of the Alley, heading towards his command shuttle, which was parked down by the shore. Hux looked on, absolute rage and evil filling his eyes as he rubbed his throat.  
Rey stood on her balcony, her arms wrapped around herself, the night air was chilled. She should really change out of her gown. She looked up to the sky, her eyes fluttered at the sight of a shooting star. Her mind drifted to the walk back to the hotel suite with Rose. Rose didn’t scold her or confront her for starting a lightsaber fight with Kylo Ren in the midst of a Truce Ball. Instead, she was quiet until they got on the elevator and asked the only question that mattered.  
  
“What’s going on there?” Rose had cautiously asked, perceptive.  
  
“I don’t know…” Rey confessed. Her eyes glued to the floor in the elevator.  
  
Rey continued to stare up at the stars. She hoped she would be able to achieve some sort of peace and truce with Kylo tomorrow. For the fate of the galaxy. Her mind drifted to the last thing he said to her in the alleyway. _When are you just going to admit it_? His accusation, that she was keeping something from herself. His lips were so close to hers, she could have just…  
  
_Come down here_. It was like his voice was in her head. That was new. Their force bond was only growing stronger, it only made sense they could talk to each other with their minds.  
  
_What for?_ Her eyes scanned the shore and landed on his command shuttle. She felt him there.  
  
_It seems like you want to finish that conversation_. He was right, she did.  
  
_Is this a trick?_  
  
_Rey...please…_ Her eyes fluttered as she was reminded of the last time he said ‘please’ to her. She turned her head towards the interior of the hotel room. She couldn’t risk sneaking out of the front door. She turned her head back to looking out towards the ocean, she leaned over, looking down to the ground, judging the height. She held the train of her dress, and threw it over her arm, before climbing over the railing. She began to repel down the ivy vines that covered the walls. She used the force to help keep her steady. She jumped down once she was close enough, her bare feet hitting the ground. She quickly made her way down to the shoreline, under cover of the moonlight. Once his dark ship came into sight, she paused and looked around. She trusted that he didn’t want to kill her, but she didn’t trust his gingered side kick. She reached in her dress, making sure her lightsaber was still secured on her thigh. She bit her lip nervously, before stepping forward and gliding across the grass to the open ramp. She cautiously tip toed up. Once she was inside, she glanced around. She had been on this ship before, when he had abducted her from Takodana, only she wasn’t awake for it. She marveled at how much smaller it was inside than she had imagined. She looked around, wondering where he put her when she was unconscious.  
  
“I held you.” His voice came from the cockpit. She startled, her eyes scrambling and landing on him. He turned around to face her. Her heart was racing now.  
  
“I told you...stay out of my head.” she scolded him. He walked towards her. She stepped back. “What did you mean back there? What do I need to admit?”  
He sighed, staring at her. He shook his head slightly.  
  
“Just say it.” He commanded her.  
  
“I’m not playing this game with you.” She protested. His eyes bounced from her lips back to her eyes. He walked past her, combing a hand through his hair in frustration. He pressed the switch to close the ramp. The sound of the ramp closing made her jump, she didn’t turn around.  
  
“You can call me Ben all you want, but we both know what you really want.” He scrutinized her.  
  
“And what’s that?” She asked him, whispered and breathless. He stared at her back for a moment, his jaw clenching.  
  
“Kylo.” his name fell out of his lips. She turned around to face him, incredulous. He sauntered towards her.  
“You can’t save me Rey...You like this -” He said motioning between them with his two gloved fingers. “The back and forth, the push and pull, the fighting.” He was so close to her now, she had her chin lifted to look up at him. “You’re drawn to the darkness in me and it makes you feel alive. You like that I don’t feel anything, except when it comes to you I feel _everything._ ”  
Her lip was nearly trembling now. Electricity flowed through her as she listened to his words, speaking about the truth inside her.  
“I’m in your head now and you aren’t pushing me out. This thing we have, this bond - I know every way you want me to touch you..right now, you’re curious what my lips taste like…” His words dripped out of his lips. His hungry eyes again found themselves falling from her desperate eyes to her lips. He couldn’t hold back anymore, his lips were on hers. The familiar energy from the interrogation room and the hut on Ach-To passed between them tenfold. The spark igniting between them like fire meeting gasoline. She felt paralyzed. She began to pull away, moving her body away from him, his lips kept her. He pulled her waist back to him. She started to lose herself in the kiss and the absolute ecstasy that coursed through her body. She pulled her body away again, pushing off his shoulders breaking the kiss. Instinctively, she slapped him hard across the face. The force if it, cocking his head to the side. She turned and walked away from him pacing in a circle. Her fingertips pressed to her lips. Agony written across her face. She wanted to give in, she wanted it so bad. Everything in her body was screaming that it was right, but it felt so wrong. She stopped pacing and looked at him. His face tormented, practically begging her to return to him. She was trembling. She took a step towards him but stopped herself. He exhaled.  
  
“Just come here.” He begged her, his voice pained. The hand by his side reached out in her direction and pulled back into a fist, using the Force to pull Rey into his arms. Giving her the push she needed to let go. Her lips crashed into his as her hands clawed up him into his hair. His hands slid down her sides finding her ass, palming into them and squeezing. He lifted her up as she straddled her legs around his torso. He walked with her over to the wall of the ship, slamming her up against it. He felt something digging into his side. His gloved hand traced up her leg, along her thigh and into her dress finding the lightsaber. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, slightly frightened of what he might do. He returned her gaze, half offended, half amused. He tossed the lightsaber to the ground. His furious lips met hers again as she moaned against him. Her hands found their way to his collar, unzipping his black uniform. She pulled it down his shoulders with both hands, he was left with his arm guards, a strap holding them on across his back. He pulled her away from the wall and carried her over to a large captain’s chair. He sat down, bouncing her down on his lap. She pulled away and broke the kiss.  
  
“Wait...I...I’ve never-” She began to confess to him.  
  
“I know...you’ve never danced before…” He assured her, his voice the most gentle she has ever heard it. She looked into his eyes. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit the tip of his gloved finger, pulling the glove off and tossing it. He brought that hand up to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb before brushing her loose hair behind her ear. She took in that innocent moment, her eyes bouncing between his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him, gently. Her hands wrapping around the back of his neck into his hair. She parted her mouth, letting her tongue slip into his. The kiss began to intensify. She felt him harden beneath her, she began to grind against it in response. He moaned into her mouth. His ungloved hand crept under her dress, between her legs finding the moist panties that separated him from her wet, throbbing femininity. His knuckle began to slowly caress against her slit. He felt her body tremble as she gasped into his mouth. He gathered her panties in his fist and ripped them off of her body. She broke away from the kiss. He slid his hand up her side, his hand cupping over her breast, thumb tracing over her erect nipple. She touched his hand, wrapping her hand around his two fingers bringing them up to her lips, slowing inserting them into her mouth, her lips wrapping around them. Her wet tongue slithering against them as she pulled them out and lowered his hand between her legs. He began to massage her clit with his wet fingertips. Her hands clamped down on his shoulders, clawing into him as she leaned back with pleasure. His gloved hand made its way up her body, pulling aside the white fabric that hid her perky breast. His mouth enveloped her nipple, sucking and teasing. Her hands moved from his shoulders up to his hair, grabbing handfuls of hair. She pulled his head back and smothered his lips with hers. She reached her hands down to his torso and began fidgeting with the zipper on his pants, before unzipping it as much as she could. He lifted her ass up with one arm, pulling his pants down underneath of her, kicking them to the side. He grabbed onto her with his other hand. He pulled away from the kiss to look in her eyes. She brought her hand up and caressed the side of his face, her fingers tracing over his scar. Her eyes beamed into his, giving him the assent he was looking for. He slowly lowered her onto him, watching her face as he entered her. She gasped as his length filled her, pain and pleasure written on her face. He brought his hand up to her and pulled her to his lips, wanting to heal the pain that played on her face. She began to move up and down, sliding up and down the length of him. Every move they made was in sync, the Force guiding them into each move. If there was ever any doubt that they were bonded by the Force, being together like this erased it. The pain on her face slowly faded into sheer bliss, as her heart rate increased. They pulled away from the kiss as their breathing quickened. His hands were on her ass, guiding her up and down. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands up her body, over her breasts and into her hair as the ecstasy took over. He watched her as the impending explosion was building inside of her. Him too. Her breathing quickened even more, she was almost there.  
  
“I want to taste it when you cum.” He said as he pulled her face to him, his lips crashing on hers. She breathed into his mouth, which turned into moaning. He thrusted into her again and again, that was it. She began to spill over. Multi colored flashes danced across the back of her eyes. She screamed into his mouth with frenzied euphoria. Her throbbing, tightening around his cock brought him to match her explosion. His arms wrapped around her torso, his hands grasping into her back. He squeezed her with each jolt as he filled her. She collapsed on top of him, her face in the crook of his neck. They both breathed heavily. His hand gently caressed her back.  
  
“Wow.” She breathed against his skin.  
  
“Wow.” He returned the sentiment.


	6. Chapter 6

She laid next to him on the floor of his ship, staring at the dark metal ceiling, deep in thought. He had made a makeshift bed out of parka coats and sleeping bags that were stored in a supply cabinet, so they could have something soft to collapse on while they regained their strength. He had fallen asleep within minutes. Her attention was grabbed from the ceiling and she turned her head towards him when she heard him begin to snore. She grinned and rolled over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. She stared at him, her eyes flushing over his face. Nothing about this was right. She should feel regret, but she doesn’t. She feels different. She slowly reached out her hand and lightly brushed against his face, her fingers again tracing the scar she had branded him with. A moment when she let her aggression get the best of her during their fight on Star Killer. He was right, she was drawn to the darkness in him, he brought her own darkness to the surface. But she brought out the light in him too, the softness he only showed her. She glanced up to look out the cockpit window at the sky. It was dusk. She needed to get back to her hotel room before Rose noticed, but more importantly to get some rest and collect herself before she had to face him again with the peace talk negotiations later in the day. The Resistance was counting on her. She returned her attention to his snoozing face, she thought about leaning down to kiss him goodbye. No. The morning light bringing the reminder that he’s still the enemy, the opposition. She rolled back over and sat up, shifting her dress so she could stand up. As she began to lift herself up, he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. He didn’t open his eyes. She was taken aback by this tender gesture, she looked down at him and smiled to herself. She began to stand up again. She smoothed her dress out and walked over towards the ramp, leaning down and grabbing her ripped panties off the floor. She pressed the switch to open the ramp, smoothing her hair with her hands as the ramp opened. She breathed in before stepping down the ramp. The chilly, dewy air sticking to her skin as she made her way back up towards the hotel.  
  
There were eyes on her, eyes she wasn’t aware of. He sipped from a steamy cup as he watched her leave the ship of his Supreme Leader. Hux had seen her, in her dress from last night, retreating. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.  
  
“Begin the preparations. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren no longer prioritizes The First Order’s interests. The revolt is now, send a ship for me.” Hux raged before hanging up.  
  
She couldn’t stealthily climb back up to her balcony now that the sun was out. So she headed inside the hotel and made her way up to the door of her suite. It was still early enough, she didn’t pass anyone except a few hotel and casino workers. She didn’t have a key, but that wouldn’t be a problem. She used the force and carefully and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed to her room, gently closing the door behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief that she made it back undetected. She turned towards the large, white, fluffy bed and fell on it face first. She didn’t sleep a wink after their tryst, the fatigue was finally catching up with her. A yawn and a few blinks later, she was asleep.  
  
Knock. Knock. Door Open.  
  
“Rey?” Rose’s voice infiltrated her slumber. Her eyes shot open. She pushed herself up, eyes squinting.  
  
“I’m up!” Rey tried convincingly. Rose looked her down, still in her long white dress from last night, bottoms of her feet blackened with dirt.  
  
“You...uh...do some late night exploring last night?” Rose questioned her, smiling. Rey looked at her confused before looking down at her dress.  
  
“Oh...uh yeah. I couldn’t sleep. I’ve spent my entire life on a desert planet so I walked down to the beach.” Rey explained.  
  
“Yeah I get that. I get so caught up in hating everything that this place stands for. But it sure is beautiful…” Rose confessed. Rey smiled and nodded. “Okay so - you have and hour until negotiations begin. Tari stopped by.” Rey nodded, rubbing her eyes, before getting up and walking in the bathroom to get ready. She showered and walked out to her trunk of clothes that Sloan sent with her. She dug through fluffy and sparkling gowns and finally found something she could feel comfortable in. She pulled out a dark grey form fitting blazer and matching pants. She landed on a white tee shirt to wear under the jacket. She kept digging and rolled her eyes when she realized the only shoes in the trunk were high heels. She glanced over at her dusty brown boots she had kicked in the corner of the room. She frowned.  
  
“I guess heels it is...fuck me…” She muttered to herself as she pulled out yet another pair of strappy black heels feeling slightly offended about Sloan’s fashion choices for her. She dried her hair and pulled on her clothes. She put on some of the makeup that the glam team had left with her from yesterday. She gave herself a look down in the mirror and shrugged. She walked out and met Rose in the sitting area. Rose handed her a folder.  
  
“Here’s a list of non negotiables that Poe made me bring for you.” Rose handed it to her. Rey rolled her eyes, as she took the folder.  
  
“Of course he did.” Rey said shaking her head, opening the folder and looking over a list of planets and supply ports.  
  
“Hey do you mind if I take off for the day? Since I’m not permitted in the negotiations, I was going to head out of the city and visit some old friends that Finn and I met when we were here last. I’ll head back later tonight.” Rose asked. Rey nodded, approving.  
  
“Oh yeah of course….take me with you!” Rey jokingly pleaded. They both laughed. “Okay...I’m off to save the resistance, no big deal.” Rey said scrunching her nose, turning to head out the door. Tari met her at the elevator and escorted her to the boardroom. He opened the large wooden door for her. Her eyes fell on Kylo, she felt her face warming. She looked away quickly and sat across from him at the table. Tari sat at the head of the table with the dark side ambassador, both of them would act as mediators and to draw up the peace accords. Rey placed her hands on the table crossing her fingers, nervous not really sure how to act. She felt Kylo staring at her. Finally she met his eyes, mischief playing behind them. He didn’t smile, he just stared at her blankly. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
Several hours went by as they negotiated on different zones, planets, and supply ports that each side had a definitive right to. And in those hours there’s one thing she knew for sure. Kylo Ren was an absolute asshole. Pushing back on everything. Not budging on anything. Finally they got through the last line item.  
  
“Thank you both for making these accords possible, are there any other loose ends that need to be discussed before we draw up the documents for the signing tomorrow?” Tari asked. Rey smiled and shook her head, beginning to stand up, finally.  
  
“One more thing…” Kylo spoke up. Rey’s eyes darted at him as she stopped. His eyes bore into hers.  
“FN-2187...I want him extradited to the First Order.” Kylo’s voice was low and firm. Rey shot up in her seat, pushing her chair back and stared him down, her eyes raging. She placed her palms on the table and leaned forward.  
  
“Over my dead body…” Rey rebuffed him. She stared him down, and he back at her. His jaw clenched. Tari and the ambassador looked back and forth between the two of them. A few tense moments passed.  
  
“Fine...nothing further…” Kylo finally conceded, his eyes not leaving hers.  
  
“Great. Tomorrow the signing will be held on the platform of the grand stairs in front of the casino. It will be televised on the Holonet and the whole galaxy will share in this momentous occasion!” Tari explained excitedly. Rey exhaled - audibly irritated, before exiting the room with haste. _Who the fuck did he think he was?_ She thought to herself as she exited the elevator when it landed on her floor. She hustled down the long hallway. She heard the stairway door burst open behind her.  
  
“Rey!” Kylo yelled at her, as he darted down the hallway after her. Rey fumbled in her pocket for the key. Giving up and throwing the door open with the force. She walked inside, as Kylo arrived behind her.  
  
“Arrogant Bastard!” she fumed at him before slamming the door shut in his face. Her heels clanked on the marble floor as she made her way into the common area. She kicked off her heels. The front door burst open. Kylo walked in slamming it shut behind him. She leaned down and picked up her shoes and began walking towards him. She threw a shoe at him. He successfully dodged it, watching it hit the wall behind him. He was caught off guard because the other one successfully struck him in the chest. She was in his face.  
  
“What the hell was that?! I know you don’t actually give a damn about politics. Did you think I was going to be some smitten little girl after last night and just give you and the First Order whatever you wanted today?” She screeched at him.  
  
“I could say the same thing, Rey. Did you really think you changed me after last night? That I would be soft and gooey for you and bend to the will of the Resistance’s demands? You know what I am…” Kylo retaliated back at her. She was taken aback.  
  
“And you know what I am too...and this thing between us - ” She said, motioning her fingers between the two of them. “It’s over. After tomorrow we can go back to our respective corners of the galaxy and...forget this ever happened.” There was a long beat between them. Heavy breathing, and stolen lip glances passed between them.  
  
“Is that what you want?” Kylo asked her, his voice tinged with hurt. She furrowed her brow, matching his hurt face.  
  
“It doesn’t matter what I want.” She almost whispered. She turned away from him and began walking towards her bedroom. He watched her, each step increasing the distance between them. She stopped in the doorway. “We shouldn’t have gone there…” She said as she peeled off her blazer. He watched it fall to the ground, her tight white t-shirt contrasting beautifully against her tanned skin, hugging her torso in all the right spots. He sauntered over to her. He was right in front of her, looking down at the beautiful creature that had bewitched his life.  
  
“How could we not?” His voice was low. Her eyes jumped from his eyes to his lips as she felt the electricity between them radiating.  
  
“You think the lightness I bring out of you makes you weak and soft. But, you’re wrong...” She said looking him intently in his eyes. He swallowed hard. “I know you attribute the light to abandonment-” She stopped when he took her face in his hands. He brushed his thumb over her lips.  
  
“Stop.” He wanted her to stop, she was seeing through him again. She grabbed his hands and pushed them down from her face.  
  
“No! I know you’re scared, and you’re pushing me away, testing my light. But, I’m scared too. I recognize there is a darkness in me, a darkness that comes out with you...and I feel strong, and it feels...good.” She spoke staring at his lips. “It feels so good…”  
  
He was nearly trembling now.  
  
“You like the way it makes you feel?” He spoke as he moved closer to her, if that was even possible. She was nearly backed up against the door.  
  
“Yes.” She affirmed. She felt his hands on her hips. He roughly twirled her around and pushed her up against the door. She pressed the palms of her hands against the door. He removed his gloves throwing them to the floor. He slid his hand down her abdomen and into her pants, into her panties. His fingertips found the moist, warm spot that pulsated for him. He made contact and began rubbing her. She gasped and moaned at his touch. She leaned her ass into him, grinding against him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back towards him.  
  
“Want to run away from me?” He whispered in her ear, breath hot.  
  
“I’m not afraid of your darkness, Kylo. I’m the only person in the galaxy that you can’t break.” Her words were just as hot. She elbowed him hard in the side, pushing him off of her. She grabbed his throat, pushing him up against the door frame. She felt his pulse throbbing under her fingertips. His life coursing against her. Her fingers crept up from his throat to his jaw-line, her fingernails dug into the flesh of his cheeks. She pulled his face to her, lips crashing together. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, biting him hard enough she tasted blood. His hands clawed at her back, gathering the fabric of her shirt in his fists and ripping it off her body. She pulled back from the kiss, shaking off the rest of the white fabric. Her breasts heaving up and down in a white bra, displaying their suppleness. Her needy hands clawed at the fabric of his black tunic, pulling down the zipper, shoving the thick black fabric off his body. He grabbed her, pulling her back to him, scooping her up as she straddled his torso. She kissed him, hungrily. He walked with her into her room, kicking the door shut behind them. He threw her up against the wall, the mirror behind her head cracking from the impact. He leaned into her neck, kissing and biting. She felt his cock, hard beneath her. Her fingernails clawed and scratched into his back, leaving red trails behind. He set her down. She bent down, pulling his trousers down with her. He put his hands against the wall, leaning against it. He watched her as she pulled his pants slowly over his cock, it popped out, eagerly. She stared at it for a moment, licking her lips before looking up at him with seductive eyes.  
  
“Oh God, do it, please…” he was nearly panting. She smirked up at him, before turning her attention back to his needy cock, glistening with precum. She slowly stuck her tongue out and leaned forward, taking him into her mouth as she stared up in his eyes. She had no idea what she was doing, but his mind was giving her all the direction she needed. She slid her mouth down the length of his shaft, gagging herself when he hit the back of her throat. She pulled him out, and back in again, her tongue swirling around his girth.  
  
“Oh...fuck!” He moaned, his fingers clawing against the wall. She pulled him out of her mouth, staring up at him again. She slowly, licked the tip of his cock, teasing it. He leaned down and pulled her up at her elbows. He grabbed the top of her pants, ripping the zipper apart before pulling them down off her legs. He lifted her ass off the ground so she was straddling him. His hand reached between her legs, shoving her panties aside. The tip of his cock, tapping against her wetness before he railed into her. Her head slamming against the the broken glass once more. He fucked her hard against the wall. Attempting to fuck the light out of her. Her nails dug into his back, holding on for dear life. She leaned her face into his shoulder, she bit down into his flesh. He growled, and fucked her harder. She pulled her head up and they were face to face, bouncing with every thrust. He pressed his mouth against hers, their lips parted, breathing and moaning into each other, teeth exposed animalistically.  
  
“I hate you Kylo Ren” She breathed into his mouth. Her lips saying his name while he fucked her brought him to the edge. His breathing quickened and his fingers clawed into her ass cheeks, he nearly roared as he exploded into her. When his spasms stopped, she brought her hands up and raked them into his hair.  
  
_You didn’t cum._ He spoke to her with his mind  
  
_Maybe the dark side isn’t all that seductive._ She smirked at him.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, a smirk also playing on the corners of his mouth. He turned around with her and threw her down on the bed. She was a sexy embodiment of the light, white undergarments, with brown hair spread above her head, her tan skin glowing against the white comforter. He stared at her, taking her in. Her foot kicked him hard in the abdomen. He stumbled backwards. She giggled, crawling backwards on the bed. He threw himself on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head with one large, hand. His other hand traced down her face, over her lips. His fingers gently wrapped around her throat, feeling her blood pulsating. He could crush her. Yet, the thought of her heart not beating, the rosy life on her cheeks disappearing, made him sick. She did bring out the light in him, as much as he fought against it. She was right, he was scared, because letting himself feel the light meant she would abandon him, like every light forced person in his life. The difference is, she understands him and his darkness. She wants it. It’s what draws her to him.  
  
He loosened his grip, his hand slid down her chest, in between her heaving breasts, over her stomach. He let go of her wrists, and grabbed her with both hands by the hips, throwing her up the bed, she smiled when her head bounced in the mountain of white pillows. He leaned down and began to gently pull her panties down her legs. He leaned back over her, his arms caging her in. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. His lips moved down her neck, down her breasts, down her stomach, down her hips. She inhaled sharply when his lips found themselves at the sweet spot between her legs. His tongue slowly parted her folds, finding her hidden jewel. His salivating tongue massaged against it. She trembled underneath him, wriggling with pleasure. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to his mouth, keeping her still in his grasp. Shivers coursed down her legs and out her toes. She had never felt anything like this before. She wanted to live in this feeling with him forever. She was moaning, aching for more. Her hands made their way down to his hair, she tangled her hands in it the closer she crept to the edge. Suddenly they heard the front door of the suite open and close.  
  
“Rey! Are you here?” Rose’s voice called. The two of them froze. Kylo popped his head up and turned towards the door. He threw his hand out, using the force to lock the bedroom door slowly and quietly. Rey whimpered as she teetered on the edge. The torture of his mouth not on her anymore was killing her. He climbed up her and clasped his large hand over her mouth.  
  
“Guess she’s sleeping…” Rose said to herself. Footsteps echoed as they walked over to the other bedroom and the door closed. He leaned down, his lips brushed her ear.  
  
“Do you want me to make you cum, Rey?” His lascivious words dripped, taunting her. She ached for him as she whimpered against his palm, nodding her head.  
  
He licked the thumb of his other hand and brought it down between her legs. He pressed it against her clit and began to rub it into submission. His face was close to hers. She gasped against his palm with sweet relief. His thumb was nearly vibrating against her. Her legs began to spasm. He watched her eyes light up and roll back as she fell over the edge of ecstacy. Her pleasured scream, muffled against his hand. He smirked, as he felt her body relax. He removed his hand from her mouth and leaned down and kissed her. She smiled as he pulled away, her eyes still closed. He smiled down at her as his arms still caged around her. She slowly opened her eyes meeting his. She reached her hand up and traced his scar down to his collar bone, over to the bite marks she made on is other shoulder. He dropped down next to her on the bed and pulled her from behind close to him. Everything outside the walls of that room would try to rip them apart, wouldn’t understand them. That battle would be fought on another day. The sweet lullaby of their matched breathing and the buzz of a content and satisfied Force bond hummed them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for anyone still reading this. I never stop thinking about this fic, and there is so much more to go! Bear with this mama of a busy toddler.
> 
> Love you guys and your comments!
> 
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

She slowly batted her eyelashes, ruby gold painting across her face as the sun rose on the horizon. She sat next to the window in the pale lavender desk chair, her feet propped up on the corner of the bed. A white bathrobe draped around her. Her arm was bent up to her face, thumbnail in her mouth, deep in thought as she watched the golden sphere rise. She turned her head and looked at him sleeping. The onyx of him against the fluffy white of the bed. She looked back out to the horizon. Dark and Light. It was a constant with them. The night she gave her virtue to him inside his dark, malevolent ship. He was so gentle and _light_ with her. Then last night, against the backdrop of this white room, the roughness, the _darkness_ he pulled out of her. What was going to happen after today? Everything had changed, yet still the same. She still had so many questions.  
  
“Stop it.” His muffled voice came from the pillows. She turned her head back towards him. He turned over on his back. “Stop trying to make sense of all this.”  
  
The corners of her mouth turned up into a sweet smile as her eyes connected with his. He propped himself up on an elbow, loose black curls falling across his face. The golden sunlight beamed across his chocolate eyes, illuminating them as he looked at her. She felt herself internally sigh.  
  
“What did I tell you about that…” She gently scolded him for invading her thoughts. He sat up and crawled down the bed towards her. He reached out to her grabbing her arm and pulling her back into bed with him. She smiled as she tumbled down next to him into the pillows. They laid face to face. He studied her face, reaching up and stroking her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
“It was so much easier when I hated you…” She said playfully, but it was so true. He swallowed hard as his eyes bounced between hers.  
  
“I never felt hope...my whole life. Not until I found you inside my head on Starkiller, spitting my truth back in my face. And I felt your pain and loneliness. You’re exactly and nothing like me” He continued. Her eyes were welled up at this raw and emotional admission. “I can’t ever go back to the Light, Rey.” He trailed off. Her eyes fell from his, she frowned slightly. “But when you look at me, I…” He stopped. Her eyes shot back to his. “Don’t give up on me.” He pleaded, his eyes desperately searching hers.  
  
“I won’t.” She whispered before pressing her lips to his. He closed his eyes tightly at the touch of her lips.  
  
He dressed and left out her balcony before the sun had fully made its appearance on the horizon. She walked out and leaned against the railing, watching his dark figure walking back down towards the shore. He must have felt her watching him, he turned around and began walking backwards, shooting her a crooked smile. He looked like his father in that moment. She smiled back at him, hoping he hadn’t read her mind. Her smile faded when he was out of her view. She was still trying to make sense of everything. They would sign the accords and then go back to their respective sides of the galaxy, like she had said. But she couldn’t forget this happened. He was a part of her now more than ever. But there is a hard line between them. She could never go with him and he would never come with her. All they had left were those unexpected moments when the Force would bend time and space, and they were together again, but not really.  
  
Before she knew it Kimi, Tari, and the glam team were surrounding her in yet another cyclone of makeup, dresses, and hairspray. She stared straight ahead the entire time deep in thought. She stepped in and out of dresses without even thinking about it. A makeup artist was doing a final sweep of shimmer across Rey’s cheek bones when Rose walked in the room and stepped back in awe when her eyes fell on Rey.  
  
“Wow!” Rose declared. Rey turned her head, startled at Rose’s voice.  
  
“What?” Rey asked. Rose walked towards her.  
  
“Um...have seen yourself?” Rose asked with a smile on her face. Rey realized she hadn’t looked in the mirror once. She slowly turned around and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
“Can I get a minute alone please…” She asked. The entire room stopped what they were doing and exited. Rose quietly pulled the door shut behind her as she exited looking at Rey with concern on her face. Rey walked closer to the mirror looking down her form. She had only read about it in books and seen it in her imagination. White dresses and vows of everlasting love. Nothing like that existed on Jakku. Her hands ran down the layered & lace trimmed blush tulle fabric of the dress and back up to the creamy lace corset bodice. Her fingers traced over the thin delicate straps that hugged her shoulders. For a millisecond she imagined herself walking down an aisle and finding _him_ waiting for her at the end. She shook off the thought, embarrassed. This story doesn’t have a happy ending. Doomed, from beginning to end. They both knew that the moment they touched hands across the stars. The galaxy, however, would get it’s happy ending today. Peace. The First Order’s reign of terror against the Resistance was over. Each side had divided up their toys and turf, never to cross paths again. Never to cross paths again...her jaw clenched. Her eyes drifted to the corner of the room, to her dusty brown boots. She smiled mischievously at the thought that the long ball gown she wore completely covered her feet. She would not be wearing heels today. She grabbed the boots and tied them on her feet before opening the door. Everyone perked up at the sound of the door opening.  
  
“I am bringing peace to the galaxy today…” She announced before lifting her dress to expose her boots. “But I’ll be damned if I ever have to wear a high heel again.” Everyone laughed and nodded.  
  
The time had finally come, Kimi, Tari and Rose escorted her down to the main lobby where photographers were buzzing about with excitement. They exited onto a balcony that would lead to the grand staircase she would descend momentarily and sign the peace accords in front of the entire galaxy.  
  
“Okay Miss Rey, this is where we leave you. Rose will be on the platform waiting for you. Once you hear the music, you may begin descending the staircase. The Supreme Leader will descend the staircase across the way and you will meet on the platform. The Master of Ceremonies will then initiate the signing...Thank you, for everything.” Kimi instructed Rey before pulling her into a hug. Rose squeezed her hand before departing with Kimi and Tari. Rey stood still in the quiet breeze. She could hear the crowd from below. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and the sound of the birds and the wind. She had centered herself before a presence recharged her heartbeat. She slowly turned around. Her eyes finding Kylo across the way wearing his usual black uniform, but with a formal cape. He stared at her, swallowing at the sight of her in _that_ dress. Looking every bit the bride he knew she wasn’t. These peace signings were a sort of marriage. A compromise, and compromise as he learned from his parents was a substantial part of marriage. They could have spoken through their connection, but they remained silent. Saying everything and nothing with their eyes. She could hear him breathing, and he her. The orchestra began to play. They slowly stepped towards each other, each stopping at their appointed railing, eyes ceasing to leave one another. They began to descend the staircase with a boom of cheering and applause from the crowd below. A knot formed in her stomach when she stared out at the expansive crowd that had gathered for this event. Once they reached the platform, they met in the middle at the marble table where the Master of Ceremonies stood.  
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen of this grand wide galaxy. I welcome you as you are about to witness the most historic day of our generation. The Intergalactic Peace Treaty - bound by the Light and Dark sides of the Force.” As the Master of Ceremonies spoke into the microphone, Kylo and Rey’s eyes remained focused on each other. “Powerful Light, Powerful Dark - finally met with compromise, in perfect balance.” Rey’s eyes flitted at that word. She was as half to him as he was to her. The Master motioned for Rey to sign first. She reached for the pen, and signed her name. She then reached out with the pen towards Kylo, his ungloved finger tips brushed hers as he grasped the pen. Electricity jolted through both of them as the Force was buzzing brilliantly inside of them during this moment. He pressed the tip of the pen down and signed his name next to hers. He returned his attention back to her. The Master leaned in and covered his microphone.  
  
“Congratulations. You have just brought peace to the galaxy for first time in many lifetimes.” He congratulated them. Rey couldn’t help but smile, she was absolutely beaming.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar mechanical shriek filled the air. Rey’s smile slowly faded as she turned her head towards the sky. The war scream of hundreds of tie fighters descending out of the sky shot through her and shattered her heart. The crowd erupted into fearsome screams.  
  
“Rose...get to the ship.” Rey said low and monotone. She could hear Rose nearly whimpering as she stepped up next to Rey, staring at the sky in fear. “Now!” Rey said as she made eye contact with her. Rose nodded before turning and darting down the stairs in the direction of the Falcon. Rey slowly turned her attention to Kylo who was staring at the sky with shock, his lip trembling as rage consumed his eyes. He turned his attention to her, she stepped back from him. Suspicion written on her face. Realizing what she was thinking, he stepped to her until he felt himself freeze in place as her hand extended out, her palm facing him.  
  
“You didn’t…” Her voice shivered. He felt her despair boiling. Abandonment and betrayal swirling in violent storm inside of her.  
  
“Rey....this wasn’t me.” He assured her, his eyes fixed on hers. His past had given her every reason not to trust him. But these last few days had sealed their bond. She stared deeply into his eyes, daring herself to probe his mind for the truth. Her eyes were welled up and her teeth were nearly chattering from trembling as she held him in place. She didn’t have to, she felt the truth and she believed him. Just as she released her Force hold on him, a missile from a tie fighter exploded next to the staircase, rocks falling on them as they ducked down.  
  
“We have to get out here.” He grabbed her hand and she let him. He lead her, running down the stairs. She picked up the skirt of her dress in the other hand. The crowd was frantically dispersing, desperately avoiding the fire from the tie fighters. Once Kylo and Rey reached the bottom of the staircase, they saw a pack of fighters headed in their direction, targets locked on them. They looked at each other, words unspoken, before igniting their lightsabers. She swung her saber down to her skirt, cutting off the length. She needed to run. Thank God she wore those faithful boots. He smirked down at her. She nodded. They charged ahead together, side by side. Gunfire from the tie fighters beelining at them. The red and gold sabers deflecting the fire back to enemy fighters, bringing them crashing down. Rey spotted the Falcon in the distance. Kylo spotted his shuttle. They grasped each other's hands at the same time, each pulling the other in their direction. It had finally come. The impasse. They stopped and faced each other in the field of destruction, saber’s extinguished. He was fueled by rage, she could see it. His mind was already made up, there was no convincing him to let it go. He would never return with her to the Resistance to come up with a strategy. He was pure fury with a lust for revenge. General Hux had staged a coup and Kylo was going to kill him.  
  
“Whatever it is you have to do…don’t lose your light” She finally spoke. His jaw clenched.  
  
“You’re my light.” He said, his voice shaking. She inhaled as a tear rolled down her cheek. The moment was fleeting.  
  
“I hate you.” She said. Her words meaning anything but.  
  
“I know.” He said his eyes locked on hers. He moved to her in a swift motion, sweeping her up in his arms and pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself in the kiss. She kissed him like she was losing him.  
  
Rose was finishing putting codes in at the cockpit dashboard frantically. Once she finished prepping, she headed down the ramp in search of Rey. Her eyes landed on the two figures embraced in a passionate kiss in the middle of the open field. Dusty wind swirling around them with explosions from the tie fighters landing around them, sparks raining down around them in what seemed to be in slow motion. The raggedy edges of Rey’s dress blowing in the wind, Kylo’s black cape swirling around her. Rose narrowed her eyes, her mouth falling agape when the realization set in that the two figures were Rey and Kylo Ren. Sworn enemies in the Force, kissing.  
  
Kylo pulled back from the kiss, pulling Rey into a desperate hug. He didn’t want to let her go.  
  
“I will come back to you, I promise.” He whispered in her ear. Rey blinked tears from her eyes. Reality and a vision of the past skipped around in front of her eyes. That familiar voice, that familiar phrase. Someone had said this to her, from a dream. A vision of her future? She was frozen. This was destiny, she felt it to her core. He slid away from her, finally releasing her at her fingertips. She felt the ache of distance increasing as she watched him leave her. That same mechanical shirek got closer, she whirled around, igniniting her saber. She screamed baring her teeth as she ran towards the tie fighter that was imposing on her. It fired at her, she deflected it’s fire, bringing the ship tumbling down into a fireball. She dove and tumbled out of the way to get clear of the wreckage. She bounced up and continued to run towards the Falcon, meeting Rose at the bottom of the ramp. Her red, tear stained eyes met Rose’s confused and concerned eyes.  
  
“It’s a long story.” Rey answered the unasked question. The two headed into the cockpit and took off, taking down every Tie Fighter that stood in their way before jumping to lightspeed, making their way back to Revola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU LOYAL READERS! So much more DRAMA to come. <3
> 
> Visual for Rey's Dress: 
> 
>  


	8. Chapter 8

Rey and Rose were beginning their descent into Revola. Rose hadn’t mustered up the courage to ask Rey what the hell was going on between her and Kylo Ren. She was still dumbfounded by the sight of the two of them, but things had begun to add up. The dance in the ballroom at the Casino, finding them engaged in an angry yet passionate fight in the alley, Rey being out all night before the peace talks. Had Rey found light in Kylo Ren? Once the Falcon landed on the airstrip Rose and Rey walked down the ramp and were met by Finn and a handful of Resistance fighters. Finn pulled Rose into his arms and hugged her with relief. He kissed her sweetly when he pulled away.  
  
“I’m so happy you guys are okay.” He expressed, turning his attention to Rey. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of her in a girly, fluffy - yet dirty and ripped dress with completely unmatched dusty brown boots. “That’s a look.”  
  
“Shut up Finn.” Rey rolled her eyes. Finn wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her before letting go. Finn led them to the base. Once inside the three of them walked down the grey halls headed towards the command room. All of a sudden the lights began to flicker in the hallway. They stopped, looking around. Rey took in the most piercing, shrill gasp before falling to her knees. She doubled over, shrieking in pain. Rose and Finn were completely dumbfounded. They kneeled down next to her.  
  
“Rey! What’s happening?!” Rose questioned, concerned. Rey’s hands were splayed flat against the cement floor in front of her, nearly clawing into the ground. All at once the lights remained still and Rey stopped screaming. She breathed heavily, gathering herself. She clasped her hand around Rose’s forearm.  
  
“It’s _him._ He’s in trouble. He’s in so much pain.” Rey explained desperately looking into Rose’s sympathetic eyes. Finn looked between the two women.  
  
“Who?” Finn asked. Rose and Rey slowly turned their attention to Finn who stared back at them completely confused.

\-------------------------------

  
Kylo’s exasperated breathing hadn’t slowed since he took off from Canto Bight. No matter what he felt for Rey, it had become clear that his anger and lust for revenge would always smother anything else inside of him. He input override codes on the control panel as his shuttle pulled into the now “under construction” Supremacy. The shuttle landed with a jolt. Kylo looked out the viewport, noticing none of the officers or troopers stirring about seemed to be alarmed by his arrival. The troopers and officers could not have been that good of actors, that meant one thing. Hux had made it seem like the attack orders came from Kylo. He exited the ship firmly grasping his saber as he made his way into the elevator that led to the throne room, knowing full well Hux would be there. Since his rise to Supreme Leader, Kylo hadn’t been able to occupy the throne room, the memories, for obvious reasons, were something he couldn’t face. Hux had commanded it to be cleaned and repaired and had been annoyed by Kylo’s refusal to command from it. As the elevator ascended, Kylo’s shaky breathing intensified. His memories were blossoming of Rey moving towards him in the confined space, her soft whispered voice that sent chills through his spine. Him knowing in that moment, that he wouldn’t be able to let anything happen to her.  
  
The doors to the throne room opened. He swallowed hard, nearly tasting the blood he was about to spill. He stepped into the room, each step echoing off the reflective floor in the vacant room. Hux was nowhere to be found. His eyes fell on the throne. The throne he was meant to sit at, but couldn’t. The light of Rey that coursed through him had repelled him from it. He slowly stepped towards it, he stepped up the ramp leading to it. He stood directly in front of the seat, his jaw clenched remembering the bittersweet relief of severing Snoke.  
Just then metal bars dropped from above caging around him and the throne chair. He whirled around, igniting his saber. He chopped the saber at the bars expecting to slice through them easily. Instead, the fiery blade bounced off the metal. Kylo passed a shocked glance between the blade and the bars. Just then, slow clapping entered the room. Hux.  
  
“Quite the predicament you’ve gotten yourself in Ren.” Hux sneered at him as he approached the cage. Kylo was snarling. Kylo raised his hand out towards Hux.  
  
“I am going to rip every organ out of your body…” Kylo growled, extending his hand further towards Hux. Hux stared at him smuggly. Nothing was happening. Kylo was willing the Force, but nothing…  
  
“Should I be feeling pain right now? Should my face have slammed against the floor or wall by now?” Hux taunted him. Kylo’s eyes moved to the bars.  
  
“Mandalorian Iron...You. Can’t. Touch. Me.” Hux hissed at him. He put his hands behind his back and stepped towards the cage. Panic flashed across Kylo’s eyes. “Look at you, you’re pathetic. You’ve always been an unbalanced black sheep with profound Mommy and Daddy issues. Not light enough, not dark enough. Blinded by trivial sentiments, blinded by your heart. Nearly burning down the First Order over a girl…” Hux spit his words at Kylo before trailing off. Kylo had been staring past Hux, refusing to meet his eyes until he mentioned Rey. “That’s right...I know everything. I’ve seen all I need to. There were cameras everywhere. The medical bay, the elevator, this room...and lastly with my own eyes, her leaving your ship on Canto Bight, a whore’s walk of shame.” Hux smirked. Kylo thrust himself against the bars reaching his arm through, nearly grasping Hux by the throat before he stepped out of reach. “I am done bending to the will of Force users. And so will be the Galaxy. It’s time to even the playing field.”  
  
Just then, the twin devices hanging from the ceiling began to activate. The long ends moved upward, pointing in Kylo’s direction. Kylo looked at them confused and startled. He hadn’t known what those objects were for when he served Snoke, he had assumed they assisted with projecting his image across the galaxy. The ends of the devices lit up a crimson red, shooting out at Kylo. The pain was excruciating, he expected to die right there. But this wasn’t a laser blast. This was much worse. He felt the Force leaving his body, slow and agonizing. Like it was being pulled from each pore of his body like a rusty fish hook. Kylo collapsed to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain.  
  
“You were a fool to believe you were anything more than a pawn to Snoke. He designed this device right under your nose. Once he had wiped out the resistance, he was going to drain you down to nothing and become more powerful than any Force user.” Hux rattled off to Kylo. The devices stopped. Kylo laid on the floor breathing heavy. Hux kneeled down next to the cage to address Kylo closer.  
  
“Snoke turned out to be the biggest fool of all. He never fathomed you would be more devoted to a scavenger girl then to him, and that misstep cost him everything. I, however, am betting on that girl. Whatever this twisted bond you share, I’ll bet she feels this, doesn’t she? She’s going to take the bait again. Striding in here to rescue her Dark Prince. And I will have killed two birds with one mighty stone.” Hux proudly explained his plan. Kylo was snarling now, just at the thought of what had just happened to him, Rey felt. He couldn’t bear it.  
  
“No. What are you waiting for - just finish me off!” Kylo yelled, breathless. Hux laughed, shaking his head.  
  
“Oh no no no. I’m draining you slowly, I still need what’s left of the force in you to power on that special little bond so she can come find you.” Hux contested.  
  
“I won’t let her.” Kylo opposed, pushing himself off the ground and leaning back against the bottom of the throne chair, breath still staggered. Hux laughed coming to a stand. He looked down at Kylo pitifully.  
  
“You know nothing about women, Ren.” Hux taunted before turning to exit the throne room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter! I can't bear having them apart. Soon Soooooon! <3


	9. Chapter 9

“Finn - you don’t understand!” Rey yelled after Finn, who was walking with determination through the hallway towards the command room, fists curled. Rose and Rey tried to keep up with him.  
  
“Oh I understand perfectly. You’re being gullible, letting that monster in your head! And now you want to run and save him?! Who are you?!” Finn stopped outside the doors and faced her. “Rey, he tried to kill both of us.”  
  
“I know...Finn, it’s different now - I…” Rey began to say. She hesitated letting everything she felt for Kylo Ren fall out of her mouth. Before she could, Poe opened the doors inside the command room. Rey met his eyes, there was something cold in them.  
  
“Rey, Rose - welcome back. Glad you guys made it out of there.” Poe said, nodding for the three of them to enter the command room. Rey looked up at the screens in the room with images from the Canto Bight attack. Headlines reading: Kylo Ren Deceives the Galaxy with False Peace Intentions: First Order Attacks Canto Bight Signing Ceremony. Panic spread across her face. Hux was a weasel.  
  
“That’s not true!” Rey yelled pointing up at the screens. Her eyes jumped around to every person in the room. Poe stared at her, stone faced. She walked closer to him. “I was in the negotiations, I was there at the ceremony. He signed the Peace Accords. Rose saw it too! He didn’t want this war anymore.” Rey said motioning to Rose, who nodded agreeing with Rey.  
  
“Then he’s a good liar…” Poe threw back at her. Rey shook her head.  
  
“He’s not. This is General Hux’s doing. He’s staged what seems to be a well thought out coup. Kylo is not a part of the First Order anymore, he’s in trouble, we have to help him!” Rey exclaimed. Poe stepped around Rey, shaking his head with a smirk on his face.  
  
“I didn’t realize you were on a first name basis with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Even if what you’re saying is true - who cares. Let the First Order implode.” Poe shrugged off turning back around to face her. Rey hesitated before speaking again, her lip trembling.  
  
“I know this sounds crazy...but I can feel his pain. Something horrible is happening to him and...I feel all of it. I can’t explain it...The Force has bonded us together. He’s not who he used to be anymore. I won’t defend the horrendous things he’s done, but Leia was right. There is still Light in him. I’ve seen it. She would want us to save him, save his Light.” Rey pleaded. There was silence in the room. Eyes all eventually landing on Poe, waiting for his response. He stared at Rey, jealousy brewing behind his eyes.  
  
“And Leia is gone - I have to do what’s best for The Resistance. And you - “ Poe said clicking a remote, bringing up a new video onto the screens. “Do not have the Resistance's best interests at heart.” Poe’s eyes did not leave Rey as she and the rest of the room looked up to the screens. Footage - that somehow captured Rey and Kylo’s last, passionate kiss in the middle of all the destruction on Canto Bight. Muted gasps filled the room. Rey’s eyes flitted down from the screen into a frown. Finn shot Rey a look of betrayal before storming out of the room. Rose squeezed Rey’s hand before following after Finn. Rey’s sad expression turned into angry determination. She glared at Poe.  
  
“I’m going to save him - with or without your help.” Rey challenged. Poe stared at her for a moment, his jaw clenching. He nodded at two Resistance soldiers behind her. Before she knew it, they had captured her wrists in force proof handcuffs behind her back. Rey struggled against them as they grasped her arms, and began pulling her out of the command room.  
  
“No! You can’t do this! Let me go!!” Rey yelped before she was dragged out of the doors to a holding cell - a force proof holding cell Revola had installed from the days of the Empire in case they had captured a Sith. They removed her handcuffs once she was inside.  
  
Across the Galaxy - Kylo sat in silence behind the force proof bars. A tortuous cage for the animal, the monster, he’d been taught to believe of himself his whole life. He felt a sensation on his wrists. He rubbed them curiously. His mind flashed to Rey. Suddenly, the twin Force Draining devices began to fire up and aim at him. The red beams landed on him, dragging the force out of him. His skin was on fire. He screamed, squeezing the bars with his hands.  
  
Rey squeezed the bars in her holding cell, feeling the same fire on her skin. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She screamed until she felt it stop. She panicked for a moment, but she still felt him alive in the Force. She was physically feeling his pain, but the emotional aspect of it, knowing he was feeling this, killed her more. She tried to reach out and open the connection between them, but he was blocking it for some reason. The block was decreasing in strength, with each pain session, she could feel it. She desperately wanted to know what was happening to him.  
  
Rose eventually found Finn sulking, sitting on some concrete stairs behind the base. She shook her head and slowly approached him. He looked up at her.  
  
“Did you know about this?” Finn questioned Rose. She sat down next to him.  
  
“Ya know, you’re lucky I’m not the jealous type.” She quipped. Finn’s brows furrowed, he interlocked his hand with hers.  
  
“It’s not like that.” He assured her. She put her other hand on his and smiled.  
  
“I know it’s not.” She confirmed.  
  
“Did you know?” Finn asked again. Rose sighed and looked down.  
  
“Look - I was just as shocked as you. But little things started adding up. They are connected through the Force, and I’m sure it’s something you and I could never understand. It’s so much bigger than all this. It’s so obvious now. Finn - she _loves_ him. And he loves her, in his own twisted way. I don’t think either of them wanted or expected it to happen. But Finn - That’s how we’re going to win the war, not fighting what we hate-”  
  
“Saving what we love...” Finn finished her sentence. She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
“We’re breaking her out jail.” Finn stated.  
  
“We’re breaking her out of jail.” Rose confirmed.

  


Once night fell - Rose and Finn headed to the Prison Sector of the base that housed the holding cells. The two guards met them outside the doors.  
  
“You’re relieved of your duties. General Dameron wants us to interrogate the traitor.” Finn explained to the subordinate soldiers. They saluted Finn & Rose before leaving their post. Finn and Rose watched them walk out of eyesight before turning and running into the Prison Sector. There were no other prisoners, Rey’s cell was at the end of the row. She stood up when she heard them enter. She leaned against the bars looking down the hall. Rose and Finn ran up to her cell.  
  
“Rose!...Finn?!” She exclaimed.  
  
“Rey - I’m sorry I judged you. You never once judged me when you found out who I really was. You trusted me, and I should have done the same for you - no matter how much I know I’m going to regret this…” Finn said before unlocking the cell. Rey smiled at him. She threw her arms around her two friends, squeezing them tightly.  
  
“Thank you.” She said pressing her eyes closed. She pulled back. “I need to get to the Falcon.”  
  
Rose and Finn covertly escorted her out of the Prison Sector and to the night blanketed airstrip. They approached the Falcon. Suddenly, Chewy emerged from the shadows under the Falcon holding a blaster.  
  
“Argghhh” Chewy protested Rey’s escape.  
  
“Chewy - It’s Ben. He’s coming back to us - I can feel it. I have to save him.” Rey pleaded with the Wookie.  
  
“ArrghhhRawwh” Chewy protested again.  
  
“I know. I know that’s not how it went last time...but it’s different now. You have to trust me. Chewy - you held him when he was a baby. Han and Leia would want this.” Rey pleaded again. Chewy made a whimpered noise at the mention of his friends. He lowered his blaster and stepped out the way of the ramp. Rey hugged him before turning to head up the ramp.  
  
“What are you going to do?!” Finn yelled after her.  
  
“You’re not going to like it...I have to find his Knights of Ren and convince them to help me.” She smirked walking backwards up the ramp.  
  
“Are you crazy?!” Rose yelled up at her.  
  
“Yes.” Rey answered before pressing the close button on the ramp. She hustled to the cockpit, inputting the ignition codes before settling into the captain’s chair and hitting the thrusters and taking off. She looked out the window at her friends, she pressed her hand against the window. She owed them everything. Before she knew it the Falcon had entered space. She set cruise controls and went back to the cabin room. She found some clothes that had been packed aboard for her and Rose’s trip to Canto Bight. She set out a blue wrap shirt and leggings. She finally changed out of that ripped pink dress, showered and got dressed. She sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled. She closed her eyes. She reached out with everything she had inside of her to find Kylo. She felt him - the black velvety sensation she had once feared. But now, she yearned for it. She opened her eyes. He appeared across the room from her. He sat on the floor his arms on his knees, his head buried in his arms. She inhaled sharply. He popped his head up at the sound, his eyes met hers. She stood up and ran over to him. Falling to her knees in front of him, throwing herself on him, engulfing him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her torso and closed his eyes tightly. He turned his head into her neck and breathed her in.  
  
“What is happening to you?” She whispered breathlessly. Kylo pulled back, and took her by the shoulders.  
  
“Rey we shouldn’t be doing this, it’s exactly what he wants…” Kylo retreated. Rey took his face in her hands.  
  
“Tell me!” She pleaded. He looked in her eyes, he could see how much he meant to her. He considered, for the briefest of moments, hurting her - making her believe he didn’t care about her, that she meant nothing to him. To save her. To make her forget about trying to find him. But - she was _everything_ to him. Hurting her like that would do more harm than good. He sighed and looked down before returning his eyes to her.  
  
_We have to talk like this. He can hear everything._  
  
_Okay. Just tell me._  
  
_He’s using those devices hanging from the ceiling that Snoke apparently had developed...right under my nose. They drain the Force from lifeforms. He’s slowly draining the Force out me. He knows about you...about this - he’s hoping you will come here to try and save me. And then he’s going to do it to you, and after he kills us - the rest of the Force Users in the galaxy._  
  
_Oh my God…that’s why you’ve been blocking me out._  
  
_You can’t come here, Rey._

Rey looked away from him. She sighed, knowing what she had to do.

_No, I just need help._  
  
_Rey - What’s left of The Resistance is no match for this, besides the almighty General Poe Dameron would never come here for me._  
  
_I know. I already tried. But, I’m not talking about The Resistance...you need to tell me where I can find the Knights of Ren._

Kylo stopped breathing for a moment. She was insane.

_No. No fucking way. First of all, I’m never going to tell you that. Second of all, they won’t trust or believe you and then they’ll kill you._

Rey’s eyes bounced between his. She took his hand and put it on her heart.

_To your second point, They are Force Users - this is their fight too. I just need you to believe in me...we are in this together now. What happens to you happens to me._

Kylo swallowed, trying to hide the pools that had begun to form in his eyes. This beautiful, strong person who he didn’t deserve refused to abandon him - like everyone had in his life and in hers. She reached out, and put her hand on his cheek, stroking his scar with her thumb.

_And to your first point...I’m so sorry…but we don’t have a lot of time._

Kylo furrowed his brows, confused. Suddenly, her hand went rigid next to his face. He felt her invading his mind, she forced her way into the deepest, darkest caverns inside him. He gasped and clenched his teeth. He groaned in pain as her mind carved into his, looking for what she needed. He tried to fight back, but he was weak from being drained.

_Rey - Stop! Don’t do this!_

She continued searching for her answer. Tears had formed in the corners of her eyes. She hated doing this to him. Her mind swirled around the answer. She found it and plucked it from his head.  
  
_Mustafar._ The connection faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love your kudos and comments <3
> 
> I've worked out what the ending is going to be, so just a few chapters left! I'll keep churning them out.
> 
> #FuckHux


	10. Chapter 10

Rey was inhaling and exhaling in an assisted rhythm as the Falcon entered Mustafar airspace.  
  
“You can do this, you can do this…” She encouraged herself as she entered codes on the dashboard. When the Falcon broke through the clouds, all she could see was black and orange. The fiery lava of Mustafar glowed and contrasted with the dark land. Her eyes eventually fell on the menacing castle. A lump formed in her throat. _Vader’s Castle_. Kylo just _would_ make Vader’s castle his base. The Knights of Ren remained on watch here in Kylo’s absence. She had no idea how many of them there were. Luke, in his recounting of the story, said that Kylo had taken off with a dozen of his Jedi students. Rey assumed they ended up forming the Knights of Ren. She contemplated the bond he must share with them. He’s basically grown up with them, and they stood with him after Luke’s betrayal. Her eyes found a decent spot to land the Falcon, carefully avoiding the flowing lava. She walked to the back of the Falcon and lowered the ramp. She stood at the top and inhaled, grasping her saber tightly before descending down. It was hot in this atmosphere. Sweating already, she peeled off her wrap shirt and tossed it aside, exposing a thin strapped black tank top. She began to make her way towards the castle. By the time she made it to the base of the castle, her long hair was saturated with sweat. She eyed up the castle, trying to form a plan on how she was going to approach. Suddenly, she felt something, in the Force. A strange indication of presence. She turned around quickly. Three Masked figures dressed in black stood, looming. She whirled back around and found five more figures climbing down the black rocks. They hit the ground, drew their weapons and walked towards her menacingly.  
  
“I am here on behalf of your Master, Kylo Ren.” Rey spoke. She turned back around towards the first three she encountered.  
  
“Lies...Jedi!” One of them yelled from behind the mask. She thrust her saber down her side, igniting it. The middle of the group of three drew his weapon and charged at her. She twirled her saber, defending his blows, she kicked him in the stomach. The other two charged, she rocked her saber back on forth, each end defending blows. She spun around, extending her hand towards the impending group of five of the knights. She used the Force to blow them back. The Knights were taken aback by her raw power. She twirled back around and caught another strike with an end of her saber.  
  
"Kylo is in danger!” She yelled. The other two continued after her. She kept defending, not letting a strike in. “We all are! Every Force user!” That still did not stop their violent pursuit. The other five began to advance on her again. She thrust her lightsaber in front of her. “I know the truth about what happened at the Jedi Temple! I know Luke tried to murder him!”  
  
“Stop!” The first one who spoke yelled at the rest of the Knights. They obeyed. She breathed heavy, looking around at the masked figures who encircled her now slowly, weapons withdrawn. The only Knight who had spoken approached her slowly. He must have been Kylo’s second in command.  
  
“How could you possibly know that…” He spoke from behind his mask. It was similar to Kylo’s, but different. She swallowed.  
  
“Kylo and I are...connected...bound together by the Force. The Light and Dark…his survival is... essential to me. He is a part of me.” She explained. Nothing was said in response. She looked around at the rest of the masked figures. Her eyes fell back on the one who stood in front of her. He reached up to his helmet and removed it. Revealing a man Kylo’s age with sandy brown hair, green eyes and beard. He stared at her in disbelief.  
  
“You’re _her_ …” He stated. Rey stared back at him, she furrowed her brows, puzzled. Surely he couldn’t have known about her, Kylo hadn’t had contact with them.  
  
“What?” She questioned.  
  
“He used to have these visions - of a girl. It was like the Force was trying to show him something, someone. He said it was like his destiny and downfall were all wrapped up in her...in _you._ ” He disclosed to her. Her eyes began to pool. Kylo never mentioned any of this to her. Suddenly, her mind was pulled to her own memories, memories of the vision that intersected her reality in the middle of the battlefield on Canto Bight, as Kylo promised he would come back to her. She was sure she had heard that before, she had dreamt of it. When she touched the saber in the basement of Maz’s castle, she had seen him. They had visions and dreams of each other before they had even laid eyes on one another. Had the Force bound them even before they had met on that fateful day in the forest on Takodana? Rey extinguished her saber, and inhaled sharply. “Who are you?” He asked her. Rey blinked a single tear away.  
  
“Rey.” She answered.  
  
“Come with us...Rey, Where is he?” He asked. Rey took a breath before explaining everything to them as they headed up to the castle. From the moment she saw Kylo’s fears in the interrogation room, to the Force connections, to killing Snoke to save her, to save himself. How he couldn’t go with her, and she with him. To the peace talks, to General Hux’s betrayal and his plan to rid the galaxy of Force users.  
  
“I need your help. I have to save him.” Rey finished before sipping on some ice water. They had gathered in the common space. All of the Knights were young men between Kylo and Rey’s respective ages. She had learned Garetal was Kylo’s second in command.  
  
“You’re...with the Resistance?” He asked in hostile disbelief. Rey scoffed.  
  
“Actually, I am currently an escaped prisoner of the Resistance.” She informed them. He frowned his lips nodding, approvingly and impressed.  
  
“Even so. We have our orders. To stay watch of Mustafar until our Master commands us otherwise - and the last thing we should be doing is blindly following a Jedi and former Resistance fighter into battle leading to certain death. I’m sorry Rey…” Garetal refused her. Rey clenched her jaw and stood up abruptly.  
  
“You’ll be lucky if you don’t die on this hell planet, because if he’s dead he will never return to give you orders otherwise!” She spit at him. “Wake up! This isn’t about The Resistance vs The First Order. It’s not even about Dark vs Light anymore. It’s about The Force. That Force inside you that makes you different and special and strong! It’s going to be ripped out of you if Hux succeeds. I’m going to stop him or die trying. I just found the Force inside me, for the first time in my life I have purpose and I’ll be damned if I let anyone decide what I can and can’t be.” She headed towards the exit. She turned around again. “You’re his family…” She stabbed at them one last time before walking out the door. She began walking down the black rocks.  
  
“Wait.” She heard from behind her. She turned around, Garetal stood at the entrance. “If we’re going to do this, we need a plan…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll. We're almost at the end. :(
> 
> I listened to this song on repeat while writing this chapter:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6ZFbXIJkuI1dVNWvzJzown?si=GrBZGvDPSIOLRc4mqJSuuQ

Kylo sat on the floor of the makeshift mandalorian cell that contained him. He leaned his head back against the throne. He rested his arms on his bent knees, holding his saber in his hand. He repeatedly ignited and extinguished it. The red light, illuminating his face, before disappearing, over and over again. He had a dark thought for a moment. He could impale himself. The connection to Rey would be severed, and she wouldn’t be drawn into this trap. But again, that may save her, but it would destroy her too. Like she had said, they’re in this together now. He could never abandon her like that. That is _if_ his Knights let her live. He pondered where Rey was in her futile quest to gain them as backup. He wondered if Garetal remembered the visions he would tell him about when they were young. The visions that ended up being Rey in the end. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell her about them.  
  
“I’m growing impatient Ren.” Hux’s voice interrupted his thoughts, entering the room, footsteps echoing. He came to a stop outside the cage. Kylo didn’t acknowledge him, instead continuing to ignite and extinguish his saber. Hux sneered down at him.  
  
“Maybe that desert rat doesn’t love you after all...who could blame her, no one ever did. You probably disappointed her too, like everyone else whose life you’ve plagued.” Hux antagonized him. Kylo slowly blinked, trying not to let Hux’s words affect him. “Perhaps she was just using you to get what she wants - the Resistance’s little whore-” Hux’s slander was cut off by Kylo soaring to his feet, clashing his saber against the bars. Gritting his teeth, he was in Hux’s face, the bars being the only thing keeping Hux’s tongue affixed to his body.  
  
“Sir - something seems to be wrong with the incoming cargo ship.” An officer came over Hux’s radio. Hux turned away from Kylo, grabbing the transponder and pressing the button.  
  
“Why are you bothering me with problems about a miniscule cargo ship?” Hux spit into the receiver.  
  
“Sir - something just doesn’t feel right. It’s one of our ships, but there hasn’t been a record of contact in years. The landing codes were input, but we are not getting any response from the cockpit. The ship is simply hovering outside the entrance to the bay.” The officer responded. Hux furrowed his brows and walked over to the windows overlooking the cargo bay. The large cargo ship hovered outside the the entrance into the cargo bay, leaving the ship’s opening exposed. Suddenly the ship exploded, rocking the Supremacy toppling Kylo and Hux to the floor. Suddenly the Millenium Falcon flew through the flames skidding across the bay floor. Screeching to a halt. Hux’s eyes widened as he pushed himself off the floor, his slicked hair coming out of place.  
  
“All troops to the Cargo Bay! Nothing leaves that ship alive.” Hux screamed into the transponder before running out of the throne room. Kylo slowly pushed himself back up on his feet and slowly made his way to the edge of the cage, where he was able to see into the cargo bay. When his eyes landed on the Millenium Falcon, his mouth parted slightly at the sight. Hundreds of troopers surrounded the ship, weapons drawn. Suddenly, all the lights in the cargo bay flickered to black. The light of a double ended gold lightsaber appeared suddenly. Kylo stopped breathing. Flanking the gold saber was the familiar red illuminated weapons of... _it couldn’t be_. All at once, the fire fight began. The blasters of the troopers exploded. The lights flickered on and off. His eyes found _her_. She was adorned with black leather armour, matching the Knights, her high ponytail flailing around her face. They fought alongside her, in perfect harmony. The Knights and Rey were cutting down the troopers at a rapid pace. Rey’s eyes searched her surroundings. She willed the Force to lead her to what she seeked, who she seeked. Her eyes eventually travelled up, landing on Kylo who looked down at her in complete awe. A smirk played on her lips, completely satisfied that she proved him wrong. She would rub that in his face later, but all she could focus on was getting to him. Her eyes didn’t leave his as she headed in his direction. Thrusting her hand out in front of her, parting the sea of storm troopers that were descending upon her, the Force violently throwing their bodies against the walls of the ship like ragdolls. She sprinted through the opening, and found the familiar lift that led to the throne room. She breathed anxiously as the lift travelled up. She ignited her saber as the doors opened. She crept into the throne room cautiously. Her eyes darting to Kylo behind bars at the throne. He turned and ran across his cell and threw himself up against the bars that faced her. His eyes yearned for her, his hands wrapping around the bars. She extinguished her saber and ran to him. They grabbed at each other through the bars, lips crashing together. Her hands burrowed in the hair at the back of his head.  
  
“I’m getting you out of here.” She said as she pulled back and ignited her saber, slashing at the bars to no avail.  
  
“It’s no use, it’s Mandalorian iron. Rey -” Kylo whispered to her. He grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. “You came for me…” He said to her with complete wonder. She smiled sweetly to him.  
  
“Of course I did...it’s you and me. I Lo-” She whispered to him, getting cut off. Suddenly there was a loud crack that echoed through the room. Rey screamed in pain, going limp in Kylo’s arms, her saber tumbling out of her hands across the floor. Hux held a pistol at the other end of the room. Rey slid to the ground as she whimpered reaching her hand back to her shoulder. She found a gunshot wound that began to bleed profusely. The bullet had entered and exited her flesh, lodging into the throne chair. Rey and Kylo turned their attention towards Hux who stalked towards them with a creepy calmness. She reached out to pull her saber to her. But it remained still on the floor. Panic spread across her eyes as she reached out again.  
  
“Well...I had intended for that bullet to lodge into your bones. But, it seems the venom it was laced with has already taken effect.” Hux revealed as he approached her. He knelt down next her.  
  
“If people like you were meant to exist in this universe, why would wonderful things like Mandalorian iron and this quite remarkable Ysalimir venom exist?” Hux taunted her pulling out a syringe and flicking it. Kylo was nearly snarling. His arm grasped around Rey through the bars. Hux grabbed Rey by the arm, pulling her out of Kylo’s grasp away from the cage. He jammed the syringe into her neck.  
  
“Fight him Rey!” Kylo yelled at her. She mustered enough strength to wriggle out of his grasp. He caught her by the shoulder stabbing his thumb into her bullet wound. She shrieked in pain falling to her knees as he pushed her down.  
  
“This venom that is coursing through your veins has paralyzed The Force inside you for, I’d say about 15 minutes...which is just enough time…” Hux began to explain.  
  
“For what?!” Kylo yelled. Hux pulled Rey’s ponytail, forcing her head back. His hand trailed down her neck.  
  
“You know I thought about the moment I’d have the upper hand with you, Ren. What I would do to end you, ultimately? For every time you force choked the air out of my throat. I knew I would want to do that exact thing to you once I were to render you helpless. But that’s too easy...it’s not enough...but this...you watching this...is so much better” He said as he curled both hands around Rey’s throat. He began to squeeze, watching Kylo’s face as he did. Rey’s eyes went wide as air was ceasing to enter her lungs. She turned towards Kylo, reaching her hands out for him. Her legs were kicking the ground as Hux pushed her down to the floor under his grasp.  
  
“No!!! Get your fucking hands off of her!” Kylo yelled attempting to shake the bars loose. Hux continued to choke Rey with a psychotic smirk on his face. The sound of Rey choking engulfed Kylo’s heart in flames. He screamed in a desperate rage. He was a caged animal, frustratedly stalking about in his cage. He began throwing fists against the bars, kicking them, punching them, pulling them, attempting to rip them out. The bars may have blocked him from using the Force, but love brings out that violent urge to protect. That primal instinct that can make someone do crazy things in the face of affliction. His teeth were exposed and saliva was flying out of his mouth like an animal. Blood was splattering everywhere from his knuckles as he fought against the bars. He managed to bend the bars enough to squeeze his upper body through. He began to attempt to pull the rest of himself out of the cage. There was no more time. He could feel her light and life slipping away. His mind flashed to their hands touching in the hut to seeing her hopeful face as the steam cleared in the transport pod, to seeing her in absolute glee from building her saber to being tangled up with her in the white sheets on Canto Bight, her vowing never to give up on him before pressing her lips to his. He made a decision in a flash. He bet everything on this. He reached his hand out and outstretched it towards her. He began screaming in pain, feeling the Force rush out of every pore in his body like a thousand tiny razor blades. The Force he was expelling from himself and transferring to... _her_. Transfer essence. He had only read about it, he had no idea if it would actually work. Once the pain was gone his face fell to the floor. All at once her body tightened and her chest rose. It was as if strength had been restored inside her. A new power. Surprise lit up her face, before a determined voracity took over. Rey’s hands clasped around Hux’s forearms. He looked down at her in utter shock and horror. She screamed at him while pulling his arms away from her throat. Kylo watched her rise up. Suddenly, a crimson electrical current flowed from her fingers around Hux’s limbs that her hands were clawing into. With the flick of her wrists she snapped his arms, the bones cracking. Hux screamed. The red lighting intensified, engulfing Hux’s body. Rey continued holding her outstretched fingers, guiding the current. Hux fell to his knees, howling in fear. Rey intensified the electrical stream, extending a hand towards her saber, force pulling it into her grasp. She ignited it, thrusting the blade into Hux’s chest before pulling it out. Extinguishing the saber and the red current that flowed from her fingers. Hux’s body dropped to the floor with an echoing thud. The room was silent, besides the sounds of battle happening in the cargo bay. Rey breathed heavily, her eyes fixed on Hux’s lifeless body. Kylo was able to pull the rest of himself through the bars, he pushed himself unsteadily up to his feet. He held his left arm. The injuries from freeing himself from the cage were beginning to catch up with him. He stared at her and swallowed hard. An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over him. Followed by an aftershock of a hollow emptiness. Rey looked down at her hands, examining them in curious horror. She felt different. Something new and foreign was flowing through her, guiding her emotions. An overwhelming feeling of conflict. She turned her head, her eyes meeting Kylo’s. He rushed towards her, limping. He pulled her into his arms, desperately.  
  
“I thought I lost you…” He said to her, his voice nearly breaking.  
  
“What’s happening to me?” She asked him, breathless, pulling away from the embrace. Kylo’s mouth trembled.  
  
“I gave you everything I had left...what was left of the Force in me.” He told her. She searched his eyes, before examining her hands again.  
  
“I feel....strong, but there’s something else...an overwhelming-” She was trying to find her words.  
  
“Darkness.” He finished for her. Her eyes shot up to his.  
  
“How you always wanted me…” Rey said looking at him, almost accusing him. He took her hand in his large hands, enveloping it.  
  
“Rey, let’s go somewhere - far away from here. We can figure this out together. I need it back..” Kylo began to sound frantic.  
  
“What do you mean? I don’t know how to do that…” Rey said, her heart dropped. He tried to pull her closer to him, she resisted. His injuries causing him to stumble, falling to his knees in front of her.  
  
“Rey please! I have nothing left, I feel empty. A crushing emptiness. I need it back, I need you to fix me.” He begged her. Her eyes flooded with tears.  
  
“If having the Force inside you is something you can’t live without, why did you do it? Why did you save me?!” Rey demanded.  
  
“Because I’m in love with you!” Kylo barked back to her without hesitation. She stared back at him, caught off guard by his blunt admission. Her bottom lip trembled. Suddenly the Knights burst into the throne room. Rey and Kylo kept fixed on each other’s eyes. Garetal removed his helmet, as they approached Kylo and Rey. He sensed the new power in Rey, and followed Kylo’s suit, kneeling down where he stood before moving any closer to the pair. The rest of the Knights did the same behind him. Kylo glanced over to them out the corner of his eye. The Knights bowing before Rey both pained and elated him.  
  
“The supremacy has been cleared. But, it looks like General Hux has sent out an encrypted order to the thousands of First Order squadrons across the galaxy to hunt down and eliminate all Force sensitive creatures. What’s our plan?” Garetal spoke. Rey looked at Garetal and back to Kylo. Rey’s heart was breaking. She felt an overwhelming sense of purpose.  
  
“I have to stop them.” She whispered to him, her voice pained. Kylo desperately looked up at her. He couldn’t think about another soul. All he could think about was Rey and getting The Force back.  
  
“Rey please…you and me.” Kylo’s broken voice begged her. She knelt down to him, their faces were inches apart.  
  
“Please don’t make me choose between you and the fate of the galaxy.” Her voice was shaking. Kylo’s jaw clenched, his eyes fell away from her.  
  
“You already have.” He said, hurt in his voice. She furrowed her brows and turned her head slightly to the side.  
  
“That’s not fair. I can’t fix you. I never could have. It’s never been about me. It’s you and your fractured connection to the Force. It’s in your _blood_. You can find it again. The right way. On your own terms...not Luke’s or Snoke’s. Yours.” Her eyes beamed into his. He shook his head, looking away from her.  
  
“How?” He asked, not looking at her. She searched his eyes, begging them to meet hers again.  
  
“I can’t answer that for you. But you can start here…” She said, reaching in her pocket for something before clasping his hand. Her fingers trailed away from his, leaving his father’s gold dice in his palm. His mouth trembled when he laid eyes on the tiny gold cubes. He met her eyes again. She brought her hand up to his face before leaning her forehead to his. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
“I hate you.” She whispered to him, her voice raspy from the overwhelming emotion of the moment. She pulled her head back. Her tear filled eyes searching his. He brought his hand up to her face, his thumb stroking across her bottom lip.  
  
“I know.” He said back. She turned her face towards his hand, following his touch, her mouth gasping. She wanted to kiss him, her lips were desperate for it. But, it would only make leaving him harder. She interlocked her fingers with his before forcing herself to her feet, turning away from him, her fingers falling away from his as she walked away from him, leaving the throne room. He slowly came to his feet. He swallowed hard, on the brink of falling apart. He couldn’t watch her leave. He turned towards Garetal. He nodded his head in Rey’s direction. Garetal approached him, embracing him briefly.  
  
“If anything happens to her…” Kylo threatened lowly. Garetal nodded his head.  
  
“Understood.” Garetal confirmed.  
  
“Go.” Kylo commanded him. Garetal followed after Rey with the rest of the Knights. Kylo stood in the emptiness of the black room, he breathed in and out. He opened his hand and glanced back down at the dice. He began to walk out of the room, limping. He made his way down to the cargo bay. Lifeless storm trooper bodies strewn everywhere. He walked through, turning his head towards the sound of a First Order freighter ship taking off. Rey and the Knights. He blinked slowly watching it fly away before disappearing into light speed. He turned his head back towards the familiar ship he was walking towards. He looked up at it with sadness and...hope. _The Millenium Falcon_. He exhaled before stepping towards the ramp. He walked slowly through the familiar hallways, finding the cockpit. He reached up, replacing the gold dice where his father kept them. He sat down in the pilot’s seat, settling in. His hands ran across the dash controls. He breathed in and closed his eyes, starting the engines. The ship began to levitate before Kylo flipped the lever and took off out of the abandoned Supremacy. He had no idea where to go, but he had hope. Hope that the Force that was left in his bloodstream would show him.


End file.
